Espera el tiempo
by Lizzy Conrwell
Summary: es una historia linda, léanla y denme una mejor idea para el titulo espero que les guste, este fic cambia un poco el capitulo 99 del anime, espero no les moleste mucho, solo es un poco pero eso cambia por completo las cosas...Terry fic
1. Chapter 1

Ahora era tan difícil hacer esto, tanto tiempo soñándolo y ahora que tenía el deber de hacerlo sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, tenía una carta que entregar y ese era el único pretexto para ir a buscarla, sus recuerdos lo llevaron unas noches atrás, cuando en su lecho de muerte su mujer le entrego una carta para…

-toma – dijo ella pasando a su esposo un sobre blanco sin firma ni destinatario-es para ella-

Sin oír su nombre él supo a quien se dirigía

-tienes que entregársela personalmente- dijo la mujer a punto de dar su último suspiro – promételo-insistió ella

- lo prometo- dijo él en un tono que a ella le dio la paz que necesitaba, y entonces ella murió.

El viajaba a Chicago a cumplir con la última voluntad de su esposa, estaba cansado, pero no aplazo mas su viaje, decidió terminar con eso de una vez, así que, después de sepultar a su mujer tomo el primer tren para esta ciudad, estaba en la mitad del camino cuando su mente viajo cuatro años atrás, cuando tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida, al motivo de sus sueños, apretó sus ojos como si de eso dependiera mantener aquel recuerdo, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, al tiempo que recordaba como la seguía por las escaleras, como se debatió internamente cuando al alcanzarla ya no tuvo el valor de soltarla, no el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, ella era su razón no la dejaría marcharse y volvió a escucharse decir - no te vallas amor-, y vuelta a su realidad decidió que no era el momento para traer aquel dulce recuerdo a su mente, soltó un suspiro y como pudo distrajo su mente.

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaba ahí en su puerta a punto de entrar, suspiro rogando al cielo autocontrol, llamo a la puerta.<p>

-si –respondió la mujer que atendió la puerta

-estoy buscando a Candice White-dijo Terry dudando en cuanto a cómo preguntar por Candy

-si – dijo la empleada- espere aquí – índico dejando pasar a Terry al recibidor- disculpe, quien la busca

-Terrence Grandchester

La mujer salió, y Terry se quedo esperando, tan pacientemente como podía, lo último que supo de su pecosa fue que ella estaba comprometida nunca quiso saber con quién, quien sería el afortunado esposo de Candy, hombre que sin conocer Terry envidiaba profundamente.

Terry escucho como la puerta se abría sintió su corazón desbocarse, todo su temple de actor se fue al caño en un segundo, sintió perder el piso, pero su carácter pudo más y termino por controlar sus emociones, se puso de pie y vio entrar a esa mujer y vio que era tan distinta a la que recordaba, su postura y forma de caminar eran las de una mujer refinada, pero seguía conservando eso que la hacía tan especial para él, seguía conservando esa inocencia que a él le encantaba, vio en esos hermosos ojos verdes la chiquilla intrépida y valiente que el amaba, pero tuvo que Salir de esos pensamientos cuando ella le hablo

-hola- saludo Candy con voz temblorosa

-hola-dijo Terry haciendo gala de su temple

-¿y qué te trae por aquí Terry?

-yo solo vine a…-

- disculpa Terry quieres sentarte- interrumpió Candy

Terry asintió y espero a que Candy se sentara para después hacerlo él, hubo algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, Candy esperaba que el hablara y Terry esperaba a que Candy lo hiciera

-bueno, pecosa – dijo Terry y se sintió extraño usando el sobrenombre que él había puesto a Candy-lo siento- se disculpo

-no importa – dijo Candy sonriendo cálidamente – es raro escucharlo después de tanto

-¿raro?- pregunto Terry

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuevamente- con permiso señora traigo el té- dijo la empleada que había recibido a Terry en la puerta

-gracias, solo ponlo ahí por favor

Terry iba a hablar de nuevo pero algo mas interrumpió esta vez la puerta se azoto dejando pasar a un niño que entraba corriendo en dirección a Candy

-mira lo que paso – dijo el chiquillo mostrando su raspada rodilla a Candy

-¡ay! – se quejo Candy – y no solo tu rodilla mira tu ropa- dijo Candy al ver que el niño también había dañado su ropa

- lo siento – dijo el niño con el rostro gacho

- no importa- dijo Candy levantando al niño y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la herida- ya esta- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-gracias, te amo mami

- yo también te amo pequeño- dijo Candy abrasando fuerte al niño

-mami- dijo el niño viendo hacia Terry -¿Quién es él?- apunto el castaño

-el…- dudo Candy – es un amigo de la familia

-aaa, hola –dijo el pequeño dirigiéndose a Terry –yo me llamo Edward ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Terrence

-terr… - al niño no le fue posible pronunciar el nombre de Terry

-tú puedes llamarme Terry –dijo el castaño, mientras sonreía

-tú puedes llamarme Ed – dijo el niño

-Terry y yo estábamos conversando cuando tú llegaste- dijo Candy al niño

-lo siento mami, con permiso señor- dijo el niño saliendo de la salita

-debí suponerlo- dijo Terry, una vez que el niño salió de la habitación

-¿suponer que Terry?

-que ya tendrías una hermosa familia- dijo Terry sonando melancólico – que tus hijos me caerían bien-trato de recomponer el tono de voz

-oh- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

-bueno- dijo Terry – yo solo vine a entregarte esto-y extendió la carta a Candy

-¿ y eso que es?- dijo Candy tomando el sobre

-es… una carta que Susana me entrego antes de… morir insistió mucho en que te la tenía que entregar yo personalmente, así que ya lo hice, y ahora es tiempo de que me vaya

-yo, no lo sabía Terry lo siento mucho, de veras Terry

- lo sé Candy, pero estoy bien

-¿cuándo te irás? Tal vez Albert quiera hablar contigo

-tratare de descansar esta noche y tal vez me vaya mañana a medio día

- cuando Albert llegue le diré que has venido, se pondrá muy contento

-eso espero, me retiro

-te acompaño – dijo Candy caminando atrás de Terry y le pareció tan alto más de lo que recordaba que era


	2. Chapter 2

-mami- dijo Ed mientras Candy lo vestía para bajar a comer – le contaras al tío Albert de la visita que tuvimos hoy

-claro – dijo Candy peinando al niño- Albert y Terry eran muy buenos amigos

- y ya no lo son – dijo el niño en tono sorprendido

Candy sonrió – si ellos aun son amigos, pero tienen mucho tiempo sin verse

-y por eso dices que eran ¿verdad?

-sí, es por eso, ¡ay Ed cualquiera que te escuchara hablar dudaría que soy tu madre!-dijo Candy tomando al pequeño de la mano para salir de la habitación

-¿Por qué mami?- dijo el niño jalando la falda del vestido de Candy

- porque a mí solo me importaba saltar y correr a tu edad y tú mi niño –dijo Candy poniéndose a la altura del pequeño- dices cosas que alguien de tu edad no debería decir- concluyo Candy dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño

-ah, entonces eso quiere decir que soy más inteligente que tu – dijo el niño cuando Candy se levanto de nuevo

Candy bajo la mirada para verlo, sonrió- tu qué crees- contesto la rubia y el niño solo sonrió – ya no debe tardar Albert y la tía Vicky ya está esperando abajo

-mami- dijo el niño en tono pensativo – ¿porque ya casi no me hablas de él?

Candy apretó la mano del niño y siguió caminando – vamos Ed, ya es tarde – dijo Candy, y odio la calidad de su voz que delato un nudo en la garganta

-hola- saludo Candy a Albert y a Victoria

-hola – saludo el rubio sonriendo – ¿qué tal tu día pequeña?

- bien, gracias ¿y el de ustedes?

-bien – contesto Vicky a Candy – bastante ocupado diría yo, verdad amor –dijo Vicky a Albert

-para mi estuvo bien, es normal un día así en el ambiente en que nos movemos- contesto Albert a su esposa- bueno, mis bellas damas, mi elegante caballero ¿les parece si pasamos al comedor?

-al fin- dijo Vicky – a veces pienso que este apetito no es normal, ¿o lo es Candy?

- pues yo siempre eh tenido buen apetito y no hubo gran diferencia cuando estaba en espera de Ed, al contrario creo que casi todo me causaba nauseas, pero cada cuerpo reacciona diferente, en tu estado creo que es normal

- pues espero no seguir así si no, no sé dónde voy a parar

- no te preocupes solo unos meses mas y pasara- dijo Albert

La hora de la comida paso entre charlas familiares y otros asuntos sobre el nuevo integrante de los Andrew, Victoria y Albert se había casado hacia ya un año y desde que ella conoció a Candy le había parecido una chica encantadora de cierta forma logro entender de donde surgía la necesidad de Albert de protegerla, ella también sentía lo mismo hacia la rubia.

La comida había terminado y las damas decidieron pasar un rato en el jardín, mientras Albert y Ed se quedaron en la sala

-tío- dijo Ed – hoy vino a visitarnos un amigo tuyo

- a si pequeño ¿y quién es ese amigo?- pregunto Albert con una sonrisa

- bueno el dijo que yo podía llamarlo Terry

Albert pego un brinco de la impresión –oh, tengo que hablar con tu mami – dijo Albert- y tu quédate aquí con tu tía ¿quieres? Le diré que venga a jugar contigo está bien- el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza, Albert fue a buscar a Candy quien estaba en el jardín charlando con Victoria

-Candy- hablo el rubio en tono que preocupo a Candy-¿puedes venir conmigo?

-que pasa Albert – inquirió Vicky

- nada grave querida, solo necesito hablar con Candy ¿puedes ir con Edward? Está esperando en la sala

-si ya voy – contesto

- tu Candy ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – los tres entraron a la casa, Vicky fue a donde la espera Ed, y Candy y Albert fueron el despacho del rubio

-que pasa Albert – dijo Candy preocupada por la actitud del rubio

-¿él lo sabe Candy?- pregunto Albert como extraviado quien sabe donde

- no entiendo Albert ¿Quién sabe, que?

-Terry… lo sabe

- no, el no sabe nada-dijo Candy en un suspiro

-¿y entonces a que vino?

-el… me trajo una carta que Susana me envió, ella murió Albert- dijo Candy en tono triste

-¿y piensas decírselo?

-decirle que Albert – dijo Candy confundida, y luego entendió las palabras de el rubio- no lo sé Albert, no le veo el sentido, si no se lo dije antes no tengo por qué hacerlo ahora

-¿has pensado en Ed?

-claro Albert, es mi hijo siempre pienso en el- dijo Candy

-no me refiero a eso Candy, yo…

- se a lo que te refieres- interrumpió la rubia- pero…

-ya sabes lo que pienso, él siempre ha tenido el derecho de saberlo y hoy se presenta la oportunidad, Candy tu me prometiste que si tal oportunidad llegaba…

- sí recuerdo la promesa que te hice pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para cumplir con ella

-mi niña- dijo Albert en tono paternal- yo admiro tu fuerza, te has enfrentado a una situación muy complicada tú sola, no permitas que nada te detenga ahora que puedes recuperar algo de lo que perdiste

-Albert nunca eh estado sola, tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo, solo por eso y por Ed eh sido valiente

-¿y si hoy eres valiente por ti, Ed y Terry?

-¿y si me rechaza? Eso no lo podría soportar

- inténtalo Candy –sugirió el rubio

- no, Albert conozco lo suficiente el carácter de Terry y se cómo va a reaccionar, me odiara por esto Albert – aseguro Candy con voz temblorosa

-sabes que su carácter solo es una máscara, tú conoces al chico detrás de ella

En realidad Candy se sentía muy insegura sobre si en verdad conocía a Terry, hacia ya mas cuatro años en los que no lo había visto, no en realidad no sabía ya nada de el salvo que prosperaba como actor

-no Albert ya no lo conozco, y además – agrego Candy con la esperanza de que este recurso le resultara convincente a su amigo- no sé dónde encontrarlo, el no menciono donde se hospedaba

-yo lo averiguare por ti – dijo Albert tájate

-no, no es necesario – dijo Candy en un suspiro- después de todo solo hay uno o dos hoteles en los él que puede estar- Albert iba a decir algo pero Candy lo interrumpió- yo voy sola, Albert pero gracias de todos modos.

* * *

><p>hola aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste reviews porfa<p>

esta historia la hice para que fue corta todavía nose cuantos capítulos pero no será larga, de hecho hasta los capítulos son cortos

gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Escena Retrospectiva**

**-no te vallas amor - **la voz era entre cortada, agitada por el esfuerzo de correr escaleras abajo

**-tengo que hacerlo Terry ella te necesita-** dijo ella sin voltear a verlo

**- y yo te necesito a ti- **él se abrazo a ella aun mas fuerte

**-nunca has dependido de nadie -**ella casi sollozo al oírse decir eso, algo tibio estaba cayendo sobre su cuello, sintió como si le arrancaran el alma al descubrir a ese chico arrogante llorando

Terry hizo que Candy girara, que lo viera de frente **- ahora dependo de ti amor, que no lo ves**

lo que Candy vio reflejado en los ojos de Terry la devasto aun mas, lo vio tan angustiado, como si estuviera apunto de caer a un precipicio y exploto en ella la necesidad urgente de aliviar tal angustia, se abrazo a el tan fuerte como pudo al instante fue correspondida

**Termina la escena retrospectiva...**

* * *

><p>-Fui un tonto- bufo Terry – de verdad creí que ella me esperaría eternamente hasta que yo resolviera mi situación, porque están difícil olvidarla- Terry estaba total mente sumido en sus pensamientos le daba vuelta una y otra vez al mismo asunto – tiene un hijo, ni siquiera espero un año para olvidarme y aquí estoy yo con sus labios tatuados en los míos- Terry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué estoy pensando?- Terry dejo de pensar cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta<p>

-si – se dirigió al empleado del hotel que había llamado

-disculpe señor hay una dama haya en recepción que desea hablar con usted, es la señora Andrew

-¿Candy? –pensó Terry en voz alta

-si la señora Candice White Andrew – confirmo el empleado- la recibirá aquí señor o prefiere bajar

-sí que suba – dijo Terry con duda

-con permiso señor- se despidió en empleado

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta

-hola de nuevo –saludo Terry

Candy sonrió nerviosamente- hola- espero unos segundos a que Terry la invitara a pasar pero no sucedió-¿puedo pasar?

-oh si pasa, siéntate

-gracias- hablo Candy con un hilo de voz y se sentó, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, Candy no encontraba las palabras para empezar a hablar y Terry simplemente no esperaba a Candy, se suponía que era Albert quien iría a visitarlo, la duda le cosquillaba a Terry seria Albert el afortunado esposo de Candy, decidió que no hablaría de un tema que le resultaba bastante incomodo, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo como resultado sus miradas se cruzaron, Terry vio una sombra de angustia en esos ojos que tanto amaba, se trago su orgullo y empezó a hablar

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- su voz sonó tan tierna, reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por la chica

Candy intento hablar ero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un agudo chillido que la hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato, se dio cuenta entonces que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que tenía que decir, ni siquiera pensó en que tal situación llegara, Terry se caso un mes después de aquella difícil separación, fue ahí cuando sus esperanzas murieron, ya no tenía caso enviar una carta o hacer una llamada, el amor de su vida sería feliz con otra mujer había asumido compromisos legales y divinos con ella que mas daba, Candy tiro una vez más su felicidad a la basura, nuevamente se hizo a un lado y también hizo a un lado a Ed, y este ultimo pensamiento, el de su hijo, lo que le dio el valor de enfrentarse a uno de sus peores temores

-Ed es un gran chico- Candy se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación – desde que lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos ilumino mi mundo

- si imagino que así debe ser – Terry no entendía a donde quería llegar Candy, pero siguió el hilo de la conversación

- lo amo tanto Terry – la voz de Candy estaba cargada de emoción, entusiasmo, orgullo – el es mi todo

-¿es tu único hijo? - Pregunto Terry, su voz revelo mas curiosidad que la que hubiera querido

-si- Candy bajo la cabeza y Terry vio con esa sombra de angustia se instalaba de nuevo en sus ojos- están parecido a su padre- murmuro Candy

Terry alcanzo a oírla, sintió como si le asestara un duro golpe en el pecho, él no quería que Candy hablara del padre de su hijo, recordó la imagen del niño, su cabello era rubio y aunque lo llevaba corto era evidente que también era rizado, Terry camino hacia la ventana, no hablo mas espero a que Candy lo hiciera, recargo en el marco de madera y suspiro –_ es Albert -_ penso

-y no solo son sus ojos- Candy recobro el valor volvía a caminar por la habitación sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía- sabes le encanta la poesía, aun no sabe leer – Candy sonrió- pero me hace leerla mi, ¿a un día de verano compararte? – empezó a recitar la chica- mas hermosura y suavidad posees. Tiembla el brote de mayo por el viento y el estío no dura casi nada*… Candy se detuvo sin dase cuenta había llegado a la ventana donde Terry se encontraba, una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces ella suspiro, trato de recordar que mas seguía pero sus nervios la traicionaron y su mala memoria se instalo jactanciosa

-a veces demasiado brilla el sol y otras veces su tez de oro se opaca- Terry continuo- toda belleza alguna vez declina ajada por el tiempo o por la suerte, pero eterno será el verano tuyo, no perderás hermosura*… - dejo el soneto inconcluso – quisiera continuar pecas pero el corazón me está traicionando

-si a mí me pasa igual- Candy hablo en un susurro, la mano de Candy llego hasta la de Terry que estaba apoyada en el grueso marco de la venta, fue una caricia leve, pero bastó para que Terry la correspondiera, con su mano libre toco la mejilla de Candy, ella inclino el rostro de lado para recibir la caricia, cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de la palma, no quería llorar pero extraño tanto la calidez de Terry, decidió que no lloraría aprovecharía ese dulce momento que la vida le regalaba, sin pensarlo mucho dejo que su corazón guiara sus manos y estas se condujeron hasta la nuca de Terry , los dedos de Candy jugueteaban ahí alborotando el cabello castaño , advirtió el movimiento de las manos de Terry a su cintura cerrando aun más el espacio que había entre ellos, no le importo mucho sabía lo que sucedería cuando le contara a Terry sobre Ed, no desperdiciaría este mágico momento en que la fortuna le sonreía, si esto era lo último que tendría de Terry lo tomaría , sintió las suaves carias de los labios de Terry sobre sus mejillas, uno, dos, tres besos, Terry beso las comisuras de sus labios, ahora los labios de Candy eran el centro de atención de los besos de Terry, eran apenas roces tiernos que se hacían húmedos, Terry cerro mas el abrazo y con ello también aumento la intensidad del beso, que se hizo mas pasional, de pronto Terry detuvo sus avances, pego su frente con la de Candy

-no puedo hacerle esto- murmuro con respiración entre cortada, dejo el abrazo y se aparto de Candy

la chica sintió como el calor de Terry se evaporaba lentamente de sobre su cuerpo - es demasiado pronto ¿verdad?- un frio silencio le resulto como respuesta - la amaste mucho- y sonrió con melancolía

* * *

><p><strong>hola aquí de nuevo yo, antes que nada la escena retrospectiva es referente al capitulo 99 del anime (yo se que ya lo sabian solo lo quise aclarar por si las fly) la cambie un poquito, pero es parte de mi fic, <strong>

**Otra cosa si voy a continuar mi otro fic (VES), es solo que no me convence el capitulo que estoy escribiendo y eh estado pensando que lo tendre que reescribir cosa que me asusta por que no la había hecho siempre me habían gustado mis capítulos desde que los tramaba en mi mente... en fin... pero quiero entregarles una historia que a mi también me guste, no quiero darles migajas por eso me estoy tardando en actualizar lo único que les pido a los que siguen VES (mi otro fic) es que no desesperen y me tengan paciencia aclarado esto vamos a otra cosa**

**muchas ya saben quien es Ed, pero aun puedo sorprenderlas! solo esperen lo que sigue...**

**Gracias por leer :Nathy,Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Pati , clauseri , AnaEdith, Karysthel **

**NOTA para LizCarter y Nathy,**

**hola lindas se que las tengo en un hilo con mi otra historia de verdad estoy tratando de dar lo mejor de mi en esto, lo único que tengo que decir es que me tengan paciencia por favor y no se preocupen no pienso dejar ninguna de las dos inconclusa yo eh leído historias que no están terminadas y se lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser, eso no les pasara conmigo se los aseguro, solo ténganme confianza y paciencia**

**con cariño y mucho mucho aprecio su amiga: Lizzy Cornwell **

**p.d para LizCarter gracias por seguirme desde el principio, de verdad aprecio mucho que lo hicieras**

**p.d para Nathy gracias por creer tanto en mi y en mis letras y las lindas palabras que siempre tienes para decirme lo que opinas de mi historia**

**hoy escribí mucho lo se ... gracias por leer si llegaste hasta AQUI reviews por favor me gusta leerlos**

_**(*soneto XVIII de William Shakespeare, fragmento )**_


	4. Chapter 4

-no puedo hacerle esto- murmuro con respiración entre cortada, dejo el abrazo y se aparto de Candy

La chica sintió como el calor de Terry se evaporaba lentamente de sobre su cuerpo- es demasiado pronto ¿verdad?- un frio silencio le resulto como respuesta – la amaste mucho- y sonrió con melancolía

Terry vio con expresión incrédula la sonrisa de Candy -¿hablas de Susana?- pregunto Terry

Candy se encogió de hombros, dirigió si vista al piso en busca de valor – sí, pero no quisiera hablar de eso mas – dijo aun viendo al piso, se movió de la ventana y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, jugueteaba con sus manos retorciendo nerviosamente un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso – Ed tiene un hoyuelo igual al tuyo – el nerviosismo en su voz era evidente - te mencione que sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a su padre, ese azul tan profundo como el mar

-¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto Candy? dijo Terry en tono exasperado

Candy ignoro la pregunta de Terry y siguió hablando de Ed – tiene un temperamento fuerte y es muy obstinado cuando quiere algo lucha por conseguirlo, tengo que admitir – dijo Candy sonriendo- que no es nada fácil de vencer, ese chiquillo no se rinde con facilidad, es tan hábil para entramparme y se divierte tanto haciéndolo que me es imposible enojarme con él, amo tanto a mi niño, Terry estoy segura que si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo lo amarías tanto como yo

-¿de qué hablas Candy?- insistió Terry, las dudas lo empezaban a asaltar, no permitió que su corazón lo traicionara por que el traicionero le estaba gritando que Ed era su hijo, Terry estaba muy consciente que eso era posible, pero no creyó ser digno de tal bendición

-Terry – respondió Candy – recuerdas… esa noche cuando se suponía yo tendría que marcharme haciéndome a un lado para que tu y Susana…- Candy no pudo terminar la frase, pero Terry supo a lo que se refería

-si- susurro cerrando los ojos en espera de confirmación de Candy

Candy suspiro largamente tratando de aliviar opresión que sentía en el pecho, no logro mucho, su garganta empezaba a dolerle no sabía si era por el llanto contenido o por lo seca que estaba, trago saliva para aminorar la molestia, eso tampoco funciono

-Candy- bramo Terry con voz áspera - a que vas con esto – el joven se negaba a creer que Candy le hubiese ocultado algo así, no, Candy no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así, porque eso habría significado que le había negado la posibilidad de volver a su lado, de ser feliz a su lado –_Candy no es así ella no es egoísta- _pensó

Candy soltó un último suspiro – Edward es tu hijo – era un hilo de voz lo que había salido de la garganta de Candy pero fue suficientemente claro para que Terry la escuchara, la chica se desplomo en llanto miles de lagrimas acudían a sus ojos y bajaban precipitadas por sus mejillas, trataba de contenerse pero lo único que lograba era temblar descontroladamente, trataba de respirar pero al parecer el aire se negaba a llegarle a los pulmones, torno los ojos hacia Terry, noto la expresión su rostro, su mandíbula tensa, el azul oscuro de sus ojos parecía tan apagado, la postura de Terry indicaba claramente que estaba luchando contra cada emoción que se agolpaba dentro de su ser , sus brazos estaban rígidos a los costados y tenía las manos en puño – siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Candy cuando al fin logro dominar su llanto, se puso de pie al ver que Terry seguía estático – yo … es solo que pensé que lo tenias que saber- Candy se apresuro a la puerta, pero Terry la detuvo oponiéndose a su paso

-no, aun no terminamos- dijo Terry con voz seca, carente de cualquier emoción – ¿te casaste con Albert?-pregunto Terry de repente

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- replico Candy ceñuda

- contesta Candy – Terry camino hacia ella y la acorralo contra la pared –contesta – exigió golpeando la pared con su puño

- no – dijo Candy con voz temblorosa

-bien – dijo Terry aun sin expresión en la voz, pero Candy enseguida supo que algo se traía entre manos, Terry no era de las personas que se metían en la vida de los demás – vamos – Terry tomo del brazo a Candy

-¿a dónde?- Candy trataba de zafarse el agarre de Terry

- a ver a mi hijo-

Candy trago saliva, no había pensado en que eso pudiera suceder, claro le había contado unas cuantas cosas sobre su padre a Ed, pero no estaba segura si el niño estaba listo para verlo, por otro lado le tranquilizo el tono de Terry al decir "mi hijo" parecía lleno de orgullo, Candy camino al lado de Terry dando algunos traspiés, a Terry le pareció tan insegura, la Candy que conocía no era así, supuso que no había sido nada fácil para ella enfrentarse a él y decirle sobre Ed

Candy se detuvo en seco entes de llegar al recibidor del hotel – permíteme – le dijo a Terry, la chica arreglo su cabello, aliso su falta, enderezo su espalda, curvo una sonrisa en su boca, suspiro, se giro hacia Terry – ¿se ve que eh llorado? - pregunto

A Terry le pareció tan extraño el cambio de actitud de Candy, que solo atino responder con una pregunta -¿y eso qué?

-no importa- volvió a curvar esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios – ¿puedo?- dijo Candy sosteniéndose del brazo de Terry, obtuvo solo un asentimiento como respuesta

Caminaron hasta llegar al recibidor, entonces Terry supo porque el cambio de actitud de Candy, mientras iban caminado todas las miradas se fijaban sobre ella, primero silencio y luego un montón de mormullos que provenían de todas partes, Terry no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de una de las mujeres que cuchicheaban, supo que Candy también lo escucho porque apretó su mano alrededor de su brazo, el inglés sintió arder su sangre, era más que claro el motivo por el que Candy causaba tal expectación, vio a Candy caminar a su lado, parecía tan segura, el sabia que tal seguridad era falsa, pero era la manera más digna que Candy tenía de defender su integridad, al fin llegaron a la puerta, Candy soltó un leve suspiro apenas audible

-señorita – hablo George – nos vamos ya – era raro, el leal sirviente los Andrew nunca había podido dirigirse a Candy como señora, aun después de Ed el seguía llamándola señorita, era algo que Candy no entendía, pero muy en el fondo lo agradecía

- si, por favor George –

George volvió con el auto, enseguida bajo del asiento del copiloto, se apresuro a abrir la puerta trasera Candy y Terry se instalaron el en auto y George regreso al asiento de adelante

-a donde señorita- pregunto George

- a casa -

-bien – dijo George asintiendo con la cabeza – ya puedes arrancar Louis- dijo al chofer

Candy iba tensa, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos que movía nerviosamente retorciendo un pañuelo, Terry solo llevaba la mirada al frente, su rostro carente de cualquier emoción

-siento lo del recibidor- dijo Candy - la gente no está muy acostumbrada a verme

-comprendo – Terry sonó sincero

- Terry – la voz de Candy se hizo temblorosa – Ed no sabe mucho sobre ti, esta mañana le dije que eras un amigo de la familia, yo… tengo que hablar con el primero

-¿Qué sabe de mi Candy?- reclamo Terry

- el sabe… que estabas cumpliendo una promesa que me hiciste, de alguna forma u otra le eh hablado de ti Terry, Ed siente mucho cariño por su padre – aseguro la rubia a un con voz temblorosa

Terry no hablo después de lo que Candy le dijo, prefirió callar, en realidad no tenia palabras que decir, tenía un cumulo de sentimientos dentro de él, lo único que tenía claro era su objetivo, trataría de recobrar el tiempo perdido con su hijo -los dos hablaremos con Ed – fue lo que Terry dijo antes de bajar del auto, Candy bajo tras él, resignada, de sobra sabia que cuando Terry se proponía algo nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer, así que se limito a caminar tras el

-adelante – George abrió la puerta par que Terry y Candy pasaran, Albert estaba en la estancia en espera de Candy, se puso de pie apenas vio entrar a los dos chicos

-Terry- saludo Albert con un ligero asentimiento

- Albert – el chico imito el gesto del rubio

-¿dónde está Ed?- pregunto Candy

-esta con Victoria, en la sala

-voy por él- Candy entro en la sala y unos minutos después salió con Ed en brazos, el niño vio con ojos curiosos a Terry

-hola Terry – saludo Ed – mira tío el es tu amigo el que vio esta mañana, verdad mami

-si lo sé pequeño- contesto Albert

-hola Ed – saludo Terry caminando hacia donde se encontraba el niño – ¿como estas pequeño?- Terry de verdad estaba controlando todos los sentimientos, hizo que su voz sonara serena

Ed sonrió – ¿bien señor y usted?

-ahora estoy mejor- dijo Terry sonriendo – oye Ed te importa si tu mami y yo hablamos contigo un momentito

- y ahora que hice – resoplo el niño – mami yo no fui – dijo Ed negando con la cabeza

- no mi amor yo se que tu no hiciste nada- Candy trato que su voz sonara normal pero no pudo – solo queremos platicar un momento contigo

-bueno está bien mami- dijo Ed encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaa como estan? espero que bien <strong>

**les cuento rápido, este capitulo lo escribí con mucho, mucho esfuerzo espero que lo sepan valorar jeje, ya enserio espero que les guste decidi subirlo hoy porque pensé que seria bueno subirlo a princio de semana, mientras mi otro fic lo pienso subir los fines de samana, espero me pueda acomodar con los horarios, si no puedo ya les estare diciendo ok**

**Nathy linda claro que no me molestas, me gusta que estes tan al pendiente de mis historias, aunque creo que cambieste un poco de parecer, por que si no mal recuerdo te encantaba VES pero ya estas siguendo mas esta espero este capitulo termine un poco con tu "espera desesperada" y una vez mas pido paciencia**

**otra cosa, siempre les pediré paciencia a todas, estoy escribiendo una historia, sacando cada idea de mi loca cabeza, de lizzyland. por cierto estoy preparando un microfic pero este es en la era moderna espero pronto estarlo publicando tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo asi y espero que cuando lo lean sea de su agrado**

**gracias a todas por leer**

**de esto necesito su opinión asi que espero sus reviews, es sobre las escenas retrospectivas quieren que las ponga al principio del capitulo, o al final o según sea la circunstancia, por fa necesito su opinión **

**(\/)**

**(. . )**

**C(")(") **


	5. Chapter 5

-pueden usar mi estudio – sugirió Albert con tensión en la voz

-gracias – dijo Candy – vamos Terry

Candy suspiro al cerrar la puerta del estudio de Albert, conocía la perfección a su hijo, de Ed no tenía la menor duda se lanzaría a los brazos de Terry apenas supiera quién era, lo que le causaba cierta angustia eran las intenciones de Terry, hasta el momento él no había estallado como ella pensaba, solo había sido un poco rudo al preguntarle sobre de Albert y esa reacción era muy pobre para el carácter del chico

-te amo Ed lo sabes verdad- Candy sentó al niño en sus piernas

-yo también te amo mami – contesto Ed esbozando una dulce sonrisa

Candy trato de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no logro, pronto estas estaban humedeciendo sus mejillas

-mamita- Ed abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Candy al ver las lágrimas de la rubia, después se aparto un poco para limpiarlas

-gracias, mi niño- Candy forzó una sonrisa

Ed la vio con ojos inquisidores- ¿otra vez te acordaste de papá? – pregunto el niño quien a pesar de su corta edad contaba con una agilidad mental envidiable incluso para un adulto, sabía bien que el único motivo por el que su madre lloraba delante de él era su padre

Terry solo se limito a ver la escena, estaba haciendo uso de todo el aplomo con el que contaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Candy y Ed, de súbito una necesitad enorme por abrazar a ese par sintió, pero contralado como era, ese sentimiento dejo

Candy trago en seco, con una mirada comunico a Terry que se sentara a su lado, la joven dedico una sonrisa a su hijo, gesto que el niño identifico como sincero, y entonces supo que su madre se encontraba mejor

-bueno mami y de que querías hablar conmigo – pregunto Ed con gesto inocente

Terry llamo la atención del niño tomado una de sus manitas – Ed – dijo el castaño, pero increíblemente su voz lo traiciono ya que al abrir la boca ni un sonido produjo, trato de sonreír pero su boca se tenso en un gesto extraño, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía las palabras apropiadas para decirle a Ed que él era su padre, así que cambio el tema del que pensaba hablar – tu mami dice que te gusta la poesía- dijo Terry relajándose, lo cual le permitió esbozar una genuina sonrisa

-sí – asintió Ed – mama dice que a papa también le gusta

- si me gusta- murmuro Terry, en un pensamiento que aun no debió salir de su boca

- a mama no le gusta- dijo Ed haciendo un puchero – solo la lee porque yo se pido

Terry rio de manera audible – si lo sé a la pecosa nunca le ha gustado leer

Candy sonrió de manera triste, luego vio fijamente Terry- creo que ya hay que decírselo Terry – luego se dirigió a Ed – recuerdas que papá estaba lejos porque yo… -Candy se detuvo midiendo sus palabras - bueno el me había hecho una promesa – la chica sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, decir esas palabras era mucho más duro de que imagino, con un suspiro alivio la presión de su garganta- él ya cumplió su promesa mi niño- Candy sonrió y atrajo a Ed hacia ella para abrazarlo

-¿entonces papá ya va a venir? Susurro Ed al oído de Candy

-él ya está aquí mi vida – dijo Candy viendo a Terry

Ed vio la dirección de la mirada de su madre, luego volteo hacia Candy con el ceño fruncido – ¿el es papá? - pregunto casi en un susurro que Terry por su cercanía alcanzo a escuchar, como resultado el actor se tenso uno poco y simulo una sonrisa en su boca, Candy asintió con los ojos fijos en Ed tratando también de sonreír, el pequeño dudo un poco y luego esbozo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro en dirección de Terry, Terry sonrió de vuelta y Ed se hecho en brazos del joven en un abrazo muy fuerte que Terry no dudo en responder – te extrañe mucho papito- dijo Ed entre sollozos

-yo también te extrañe pequeño- dijo Terry con voz ahogada por la emoción apretando mas su abrazo, Terry pensó que era el abrazo mas cálido que había recibido

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, mientras Ed terminaba de sollozar Terry daba ligeras palmaditas en su espalda para reconfortarlo, Candy sentía como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho al ver la escena y es que si era sincera con ella misma jamás pensó ver a Ed y Terry juntos, sabía que estar lejos eran las consecuencias de las decisiones que habían tomado, consecuencia que ella había afrontado con bastante madures, pero Ed no tenia porque llevar eso a cuestas, y, hasta ese momento Candy, lo comprendió, la chica dejo escapar un suspiro y con el un par de lagrimas

Ed volteo en dirección a Candy sonrió – ya todo está bien mamá- dijo mientras quitaba del rostro de Candy esas lagrimas

-lo sé Ed- dijo Candy reteniendo con su mano la mano de Ed en su rostro

-ahora tendré que esforzarme por decir bien tu nombre- Ed medio rio por su comentario

- creo que si- contesto Terry siguiendo el mismo tono de conversación del niño

-¿mami, ya no nos vamos a separar de papá, verdad?

Candy parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo como ese extraño nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar de nuevo, trago en seco un par de veces

-creo…- empezó a hablar Candy

-no ya no nos separaremos – dijo Terry interrumpiendo a la joven

Candy lo vio fijamente y negó con la cabeza, pero dejo pasar el asunto lo hablaría mas tarde con Terry pensó, y así duraron mas de una hora en el estudio de Albert, Ed se estaba encargando de poner al tanto a Terry de todas sus travesuras, como su mama lo había enseñado a treparse a los arboles, los tres se encontraban tan cómodos como si nunca hubieran estado lejos

-pase- dijo Candy al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

-tío Albert – dijo Ed corriendo hacia el rubio – mi papi ya llego

-me alegra oírlo pequeño- Albert levanto al niño y le dio un fuerte abrazo mismo que Ed correspondió – ¿todo bien? – pregunto Albert a Candy

Candy sonrió y asintió- todo bien- dijo desconfiando del tono de su voz

-bueno entonces yo me retiro- Albert bajo a Ed y dio la vuelta para salir del lugar

-espera Albert puedes llevarte a Ed, necesito hablar con Candy

-claro Terry, vamos pequeño- Albert ofreció su mano al niño, Ed la tomo y juntos salieron del estudio

Candy seguía sentada en el mismo lugar que había tomado desde el principio, Terry se había puesto pie y caminaba de un lado a otro

-y bien – dijo Candy - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿de qué? – resoplo Terry frunciendo el ceño

-creo Terry – dijo Candy al ponerse de pie caminando hacia la puerta – que tu y yo ya resolvimos el único asunto que teníamos pendiente

- yo no lo creo – Terry la tomo fuertemente del brazo para detenerla - ¿Por qué me ocultaste a Ed?- la voz de Terry sonó forzada

* * *

><p><strong>mil disculpas me tarde años en actualizar, perdón pero es que de verdad anda un poco forzada da tiempo y estoy entretenida leyendo otras historias y es que para ser un buen escritor prime hay que ser un buen lector no creen <strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir que de verdad lo estoy haciendo bien,. gracias por leer espero este capitulo sea de su agrado**

**saludos ... nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inicia escena retrospectiva **

Que mas daba, su vida estaba acabada, sin ella sentía que no tenía nada, sabia donde encontrarla, pero orgulloso como siempre ignoro por completo el impulso de ir tras ella, y ahora estaba ahí firmando un papel que lo ataba de por vida a un mujer que apenas toleraba

-señor Grandchester – hablo por tercera vez el juez encargado de los matrimonios – es aquí donde tiene que firmar – dijo apuntado una línea en el contrato de matrimonio

Terry miro ceñudo al juez

-Terry cariño, tienes que firmar aquí – Susana señalo la línea en donde iba la rubrica

Terry vio el documento que estaba en la mesa y luego puso su firma en el, estaba hecho, la ceremonia concluyo, pero no hubo beso para sellar aquel pacto eterno, Terrence Graham Grandchester reconocía que no sentía nada por su ahora esposa, entre el dolor inmenso que sentía en el pecho por el abandono de Candy y el deber que sentía con Susana había decidido dar este paso, pero jamás amaría a la mujer que hoy tenia por esposa, jamás consumaría su matrimonio, ese era el acuerdo al que había llegado con Susana no la tomaría hasta que Terry la amara, aquello nunca paso

**Termina escena retrospectiva**

* * *

><p>Candy trato de zafarse del agarre de Terry pero lo único que logro fue que este la sujetara más fuerte – contesta Candy porque no me dijiste sobre Ed<p>

Candy vio al suelo –porque… porque cuando yo me entere tu ya… -

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia escena retrospectiva<strong>

Candy apenas y creía lo que el doctor acababa de decirle hace tan solo quince minutos

Mientras Candy hacia su rutina matutina revisando algunos pacientes en el hospital sufrió un mareo que culmino en un desmallo

-Candice – Dawson era un medico serio, respetado entre sus colegas, pero esta vez su semblante reflejaba algo mas que seriedad, lo que se veía en su rostro era mas bien parecido a la preocupación, tanto que Candy pensó que el doctor le comunicaría que padecía una grave enfermedad, y de la nada soltó una pregunta -¿tu estado civil es…?

-soltera – dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido

-comprendo – asintió Dawson – aparte del mareo de esta mañana ¿tienes otros síntomas? Nauseas, algún cambio en tu estado de ánimo, un retraso tal vez – el doctor callo

La palabra retraso encendió mil alarmas en Candy, hizo que pusiera los ojos como platos, un rápido conteo tuvo lugar en su mente y si lo pensaba bien apenas lograba retener un ligero desayuno, las tostadas con mermelada le habían caído fatal – dos semanas – dijo con aire sofocado

-sabes a donde quiero llegar con esto ¿verdad Candy?

La chica trago fuerte mientras asentía – si, lo sé – susurro

Sin embargo es mi deber como medico informártelo, estábamos preocupados por tu salud, un desmallo aunque no es gran cosa puede ser síntomas de enfermedades mas serias, así que para descartar cualquier cosa te hicimos algunos exámenes físicos, afortunadamente no es nada de gravedad pero en tu situación entiendo que puedas sentirte como si lo fuera, Candy estas embarazada

Aunque Candy había estado contemplando esa posibilidad desde que el médico le había mencionado la palabra retraso, escuchar la confirmación le volcó el corazón no sabía si sentirse dichosa o no

-creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar a tu casa Candy

Candy asintió – creo que si – ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su nueva situación

-Candy – dijo Dawson antes que ella dejara el consultorio – como médico y como amigo cuentas con mi absoluta discreción y apoyo

-gracias – dijo Candy tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

Y ahora ahí sentada en la banca mas alejada del parque, pensado en cómo esta noticia cambiaba su vida, en como se lo informaría a Terry, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría él, ni ella sabia que sentir, pensando en como le diría a Albert, pensar en Albert le dolía tanto, apenas se había presentado como el tío William forzado sin duda por la precaria salud de la tía abuela quien había muerto tan solo una semana después de la aparición de Albert, y ahora ella con su nueva situación agregaba una preocupación mas a la larga lista que ya cargaba el rubio, pero estaba consciente que Albert tenía que saberlo, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, Albert era su familia, ella tenia que decírselo, en un principio la idea de ir al hogar de pony le atravesó la cabeza, pero descarto la idea no podía ser una carga mas para esas pobres mujeres, y entre sus pensamientos estaba cuando un papel llevado por el viento llego hasta sus pies, era la sección de espectáculos del periódico del día, lo levanto para ponerlo en un cesto de basura pero una noticia llamo su atención "_: Ayer por la tarde la pareja del momento el actor Terrence Grandchester y la ahora retirada actriz Susana Marlow pusieron fin a su cortísimo noviazgo y se dieron el sí, todo se llevo a cabo de manera muy intima ya que a la celebración solo asistieron familia y algunos amigos cercanos a la feliz pareja; por cierto extraño de sobremanera la ausencia de la también actriz y madre del actor Eleonor Baker, hay fuertes rumores de que no está de acuerdo con la unión._"

Candy releyó la noticia tantas veces que ya era capaz de recitar las primeras líneas de memoria un viento helado azoto su corazón, ya no tenía caso informárselo a Terry

**Termina escena retrospectiva**

* * *

><p>- porque… porque cuando yo me entere tu ya… te habías casado – lo dijo casi sin aire, salió mas como un murmullo al que solo Terry alcanzo a escuchar<p>

Terry apretó sus ojos con fuerza y al fin soltó a Candy, quien no dudo y enseguida dio tres pasos lejos de él - ¿crees que eso te justifica? – pregunto Terry en tono acido, clavando estacas azules en los ojos de Candy

Candy trago saliva – no tenía derecho a irrumpir en tu vida ni en la de ella, no era justo

-pero si tenias derecho a ocultarme a mi hijo ¿eso si era justo Candy? – bramo Terry

La chica se dejo caer en una silla, sus piernas ya no la sostenían este estaba siendo por mucho el peor día de su vida y Terry no tenía intención de que fuera mejor, escondió su rostro entre sus manos – no – dijo en sollozo ahogado – pero las circunstancias así de dieron Terry, ponte en mi lugar

-tu ponte en mi lugar, sabes lo que eh vivido desde que te olvidaste de mí, lo significo para mi despertar de la mas hermosa noche de mi vida y descubrir que la mujer a la que había amado me dejo con el estúpido pretexto de que teníamos promesas que cumplir, no tienes idea de lo que eso fue para mí y ahora me entero que tengo un hijo y que a ti no te pareció justo informármelo y me negaste el derecho de verlo crecer – Terry guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de Candy

-no te olvide – dijo con hilo de voz

En su corazón Terry sintió esas palabras pero se sentía muy dolido para darles importancia – yo solo veo dos soluciones posibles para reparar el daño, una es que me dejes llevarme a Ed conmigo para hacer todos los trámites necesarios para que lleve el nombre que le corresponde para darle el reconocimiento justo que mi hijo se merece…

-no voy a impedir que lo reconozcas, es tu hijo, además puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras

- aun no termino con la primera opción Candy, si yo me llevo a Ed tú te olvidas de él para siempre…

-tu no harías algo así, tu no… - Candy empezó a templar tan solo de pensar en estar lejos de Ed

- ¿no Candy? Tú lo hiciste porque yo no la haría – dijo Terry en tono duro

- Albert no dejara que lo hagas, el…

-Albert no podrá hacer nada, al menos que quiera experimentar el poder de un ducado, estoy en muy buenos términos con mi padre y él me ayudara sin dudarlo, pero no te alarmes querida – el sarcasmo en su voz era notable – aun no te digo la segunda opción, la otra opción es la siguiente, te vienes conmigo a Nueva York, nos casamos lo mas rápido posible, hacer los trámites para reconocer a Ed será más fácil una vez casados, y así tú tienes a tu hijo, yo tengo a mi hijo y Ed tiene a sus padres juntos, creo que con esta opción todos ganamos

Candy sintió como una patada en el estomago, para ella era fácil decir que no y aferrarse a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas huir con el si era necesario, pero Edward había espera mucho por su padre, el niño de verdad deseaba formar parte de una familia con un padre a quien admirar y una madre cariñosa Ed se merecía eso, Ed valía cada sacrificio, por Ed haría todo, la decisión estaba tomada y no volvería la pagina hacia atrás

-¿qué dices pecas? Me llevo a Ed o nos vamos

-nos vamos – dijo Candy ya casi sin fuerzas

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas que tal el capitulo...? <strong>

**les cuento algo rápido, al principio solo habría una escena retrospectiva en todo la historia (creo que todos sabemos cual es, por cierto solo esa la escribiré completa), pero atendiendo sus comentarios decidí escribir mas de esas escenas, porque ustedes querían saber que había pasado, porque Candy no informa a Terry como se entero el buen Albert y demás cosillas... **

**Gracias por leer... y por sus Reviews... se les quiere **


	7. Chapter 7

-entonces así se hará – Terry dibujo una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-¿Terry? –

El chico torno los ojos hacia Candy - ¿si? –

-podemos… - Candy dudaba como proseguir – podemos fingir que… - bueno Candy se dio cuenta que no tenía el valor para decirlo que pasaba por su mente, pero aun así lo tendría que decir – que decidimos esta juntos por que aun nos queremos – soltó Candy tan rápido como pudo y apretando fuerte los ojos

Terry sintió un pinchado de dolor, pero no entendió porque – claro, podemos – dijo con simpleza

-gracias – susurro Candy aliviada

Candy estaba ensimismada, se empeñaba de verdad en seguir el hilo de la conversación que mantenían Victoria y Terry, Albert estaba más callado de lo habitual y Candy suponía porque, si alguien de verdad la concia ese era Albert, estaba segura que por más que aparentara que estaba feliz con la decisión que acababa de tomar Albert no se lo creía, pero Candy también sabía que el rubio no intervendría en su decisión, algo que la consolaba un poco era que Albert creía que Terry aun la amaba y eso seguro también consolaba al rubio

-Terry te quedas a cenar ¿verdad?

- me encantaría Vicky, pero tengo que hacer algunos arreglos para el viaje – dijo Terry en son de disculpa

- ay Terry a Ed le encantaría que te quedaras, además creo que George te puede ayudar con eso del viaje, Albert por favor has que Terry se quede a cenar – rogo Vicky

Albert sonrió – Terrence nos encantaría que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros ¿verdad Candy?

-si claro – dijo Candy con voz temblorosa - a Ed le encantaría

-¿solo a Ed? – pregunto Victoria con aire inocente – creo que a ti también Candy

Candy bajo su mirada al suelo, Terry llego a comprender lo que ese gesto significaba, Candy estaba buscando fuerzas para contestar a Victoria – bueno si es así me quedo – dijo Terry esbozado una sonrisa

Victoria enancho su sonrisa, una vez más se estaba saliendo con la suya – estupendo – dijo con aire satisfecho

La cena paso sin acontecimientos importantes, todos se habían comportado de forma cordial y habían entablado conversaciones bastante banales, Candy apenas había tocado su cena y había bebido solo algunos sorbos de vino, Albert había notado el cambio de apetito en la rubia pero prefirió callarse, sabia de sobra que Candy se sentía insegura de la decisión que estaba enfrentando, pero no estaba en sus manos intervenir, solo ella y Terry eran responsables de el rumbo que tomaba ahora su vida, sabía que tanto Terry como Candy se estaban cerrando a lo que realidad sentía el uno por el otro, eso era algo que ellos tendrían que resolver, pensó que pronto los dos cederían ante sus sentimientos, aunque le dolía ver a Candy tan insegura, distraída y algo triste Albert estaba totalmente decidido a que las cosas siguieran su curso, no intervendría.

La cena termino, ahora estaban en una habitación dispuesta para pasar un rato antes de que todos se retiraran a dormir, Ed y Candy jugaban alegremente, sin duda Candy se esforzaba por ocultar sus preocupaciones a su hijo, Terry tenia tanto tiempo viendo como se entretenía medre e hijo que había ignorado completamente la charla de Albert y su esposa

-creo que ya es hora de dormir Ed – Candy se puso de pie y tomo la mano del niño

Ed hizo un puchero – solo un ratito mas – rogo Ed poniendo ojos tiernos

Candy bajo hasta quedar a la altura del niño – sabes que no voy a ceder Ed, anda vamos – dijo Candy cariñosamente, se puso de pie nuevamente, aliso su falda, y volteo hacia los presentes para decir que ella se retiraba, pero sus ojos se toparon con la mirada de Terry, los miraba de forma tierna como si el también quisiera formar parte de la escena, de pronto y sintió la necesidad de incluir a Terry en ella

-¿vienes? –invito esbozando una timada sonrisa

Terry asintió enseguida – claro – sonrió ampliamente

-que descanses Ed – se despidieron Albert y Vicky

Ed asintió – gracias tíos

Salieron de la sala, Candy se volvió para llevar en brazos a Ed pero Terry se le adelanto y cuando volteo a verlo ya tenía al niño en sus brazos, subieron las escaleras, recorrieron un par de pasillos y llegaron a la habitación de Ed, curiosamente Edward estuvo muy callado en el trayecto a su alcoba, Candy conocía bien a su hijo y lo había visto en actitud sospechosa, abrió la puerta para que pasaran, Terry dejo al niño de pie en un taburete, Candy cerró la puerta

-muy bien Ed ya puedes sacar lo que traes en el bolcillo

-¿qué bolcillo mami? - a ojos inexpertos Ed parecía inocente, pero Candy ya se conocía los andares de su hijo

-Edward, sabes de qué estoy hablando, vamos Eddie

-¡ay no me llames así!

- vamos Ed dale a tu madre lo que traes ahí – Terry uso el tono de un padre experto que hasta a él le sorprendió

-pero, papi yo no tengo nada – Ed uso su mirada más tierna, y en ese momento el bolcillo de Ed comenzó moverse y el niño no tuvo más remedio que mostrar lo que guardaba en el

-Ed ya te eh dicho que no está bien que escondas animales en tus bolcillos – Candy tomo a la rana que Ed tenía en sus manos - ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Ed hizo un puchero – cerca del estanque

-Edward, no debes ir ahí solo, ya te lo eh dicho

-no fui solo, tío Albert me llevo, pero él no se dio cuenta que tome a esa ranita, tu papi no vas decir nada, a ti también te gustan las ranas ¿no?

Terry sonrió – creo que eso lo heredaste de tu mamá, pero Ed no crees que esa ranita – Terry uso un tono tierno, comprensivo – estaba algo incomoda en tu bolcillo

-tal vez solo un poco – admitió Ed – pero es que ella quería venir conmigo

-creo que ya fue suficiente para ti hoy – Candy busco la ropa de dormir de Ed – es hora de dormir

- ¿vas a decirle a tía Vicky? – pregunto Ed a Candy – ya sabes que a ella no le gustan las ranas

-no le diré Ed, pero tú tienes que dejar de traer animales a la casa

-madre, a tío Albert no le molesta que yo traiga a mis amigos a la casa, el me enseño a atrapar ranas

-no te excuses en eso Edward, no funcionara – Candy trataba de disimular la risa que le daban los argumentos de Ed – es hora de dormir – dijo una vez mas acercando se al niño para quitarle la ropa

Terry no perdió detalle del ritual nocturno de su hijo, sintió algo de celos por que Candy levaba haciendo durante así cuatro años y de pronto recordó su enojo con Candy, claro frente al niño actuaria normal, pero tratar con Candy era otra cosa, aunque muy en fondo estaba consciente de que él pudo buscar a Candy, aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada del niño, pudo buscarla y encontrar la manera de estar con ella y ese pensamiento lo hacía sentirse a un peor

Candy paso el niño del taburete a la cama, beso la frente del chiquillo – lo siento mami – Ed se disculpo por el asunto con la rana

-lo sé mi niño – Candy abrazo fuerte al niño – ¿ahora que te voy a leer hoy?

-¿mami?

-dime cariño – dijo Candy distraído en un estante de libros

-¿me puede leer mi papi hoy?

Candy trago saliva, no sabía como reaccionaria Terry ante la petición del niño, se giro para ver a Terry, pero el joven ya estaba junto a ella distraído buscando algún titulo

-¿algo en especial? – pregunto Terry al niño

-elije tu

- ¿Shakespeare?

-mama siempre me lee a Shakespeare

Terry se encogió de hombros - ¿eso es un si?

Ed sonrió – claro que es un sí

Extrañamente Candy sintió tan familiar esa escena como si siempre hubiera sido así – bueno yo los dejo – Candy tenía la intención de dejar a Terry con el niño solo ellos dos

-no mami quédate, no ves que papá nos va a leer

Candy dudo en la puerta, pero luego de ver a Terry y analizar un poco su postura se dio cuenta que al joven no le incomodaba que ella se quedara, se acerco a la cama, beso otra vez a Ed ahora en mejilla, el niño le devolvió el beso, luego Ed se volvió hacia Terry para también darle un beso, pero Terry pareció no entender el mensaje

-es un beso de buenas noches – explico Candy a Terry

-pero todavía no nos vamos – razono Terry

-sí pero, Ed ya se va a dormir y cuando nosotros no vayamos el no podrá darnos las buenas noches

Terry hizo un gesto de asentimiento, se inclino un poco para que lo alcanzara y le dio un beso – ¿ya podemos empezar entonces?

-claro – dijo Candy acomodándose al lado de Ed

-no - grito Ed

-¿no? – pregunto Terry ceñudo

el niño negó con la cabeza – falta que tu le des un beso de buenas noches a mamá – razono Ed

Candy trago saliva, busco un pretexto rápido y lo encontró – nosotros todavía no nos vamos a dormir

-sí pero yo no podre verlos – Ed sonrió – papi dela un beso mamá – rogo Ed con expresión tan tierna y dulce como miel

Terry se acerco a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ya esta – dijo Terry y volvió a abrir el libro

-así no se hace – dijo Ed ceñudo – además tuviste que haber esperado a que mamá te diera un beso a ti

-Edward ya es suficiente

-pero ma…

-nada, nada a dormir

-así no besa mi tío Albert a tía Vicky – musito Ed por lo bajo

-Ed estas a punto de quedarte sin lectura – le regaño Candy

- ¿ya puedo empezar? – pregunto de nuevo Terry

Ed solo asintió, mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas, así Terry empezó a leer hasta que el niño se quedo dormido

-¿siempre es así? – pregunto Terry

- ¿Qué la hora de dormir?

-si

Candy sonrió – no el casi siempre se duerme enseguida pero hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones y creo que por eso estaba algo indispuesto a dormir

-¿ya sabe que se van conmigo?

- no aun no se lo he dicho

- ¿quieres que yo se diga?

Candy suspiro – no Terry yo hablare mañana con el – la joven se levanto de la cama, volvió a besar la frente del niño – ¿te quedas? – pregunto Candy a Terry al ver que este no se ponía de pie

Terry negó con la cabeza, hizo lo mismo que Candy, beso la frente del niño y después ambos salieron de la habitación.

El día siguiente llego, había acordado viajar hasta otro día, así que Candy tenía tiempo de hacer bien sus planes y arreglar sus maletas y las Ed, se levanto muy de mañana había estado despierta casi toda la noche dándole vueltas y otra vez a su situación, así que el que el día llegara fue un alivio para ella, pidió Dorothy que le ayudara a preparar sus maletas y las Ed, Candy ya había platicado con el niño sobre su nuevo hogar y aunque al principio se sintió algo triste porque estaría lejos de Albert, Vicky y Archie, después se reconforto al tomar conciencia de que estaría con sus padres, así que el niño se tomo con bastante madures el asunto, ese día para Candy paso como un rayo y cuando acordó ya había amanecido, el día en que se iría estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>hola aquí esta este capitulo... me cuentan que les pareció... ok, a mi la verdad sea dicha no me gusto mucho pero, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo por eso lo publique... pero si lo detestan puedo quitarlo y rescribirlo... siempre se puede reescribir un capitulo ok, me dice que les parecio...<strong>

**La verdad anda muy bajita de animos, creo que por eso no me gusta como estoy escribiendo... saludos cuídense, mil gracias por leer,**** los quiero **

**gracias nathy grandchester por tus palabras, igual a ti beck Grandchester y a todas las que me ayudan a que siga haciendo esto, porque es por sus comentarios que sigo adelante, cuídense mis niñas bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya lavaba mas de quince minutos viendo aquel sobre blanco sobre su regazo, después de dos días interminables, no encontraba la fuerza para leer la carta que Susana le había enviado, y si se sinceraba un poco con ella misma ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo, suspiro al darse cuenta que algún día tendría que abrir esa carta, pero ese no era el momento

-Candy, ¿puedo entrar? – era Albert llamando a la puerta de su habitación

-sí, Albert pasa – Candy guardo la carta en su bolso de mano, el mismo que había preparado para su viaje

Albert abrió la puerta, fijo su mirada en Candy, parecía tan cansada, el recuerdo de la chiquilla a la rescato de morir ahogada vino a su cabeza, aun en los peores momentos Candy poseía el don de sonreír, pero ahora parecía como si el peso del mundo entero callera sobre sus hombros, si tan solo pudiera cargan con un poco de ese peso, ayudar a Candy a tomar el camino más fácil, pero ya había decidido que no lo haría, dejaría a Candy afrontar lo que viniera, se dijo que todo era por el bien de la rubia, ella amaba a Terry y Terry la amaba a ella, todo estaría mejor cuando ellos lo reconocieran

-¿todo bien pequeña?

Candy se encogió de hombros con la cabeza gacha, dejo ir un débil suspiro – todo irá mejor ¿no?

-sí, mi niña todo ira mejor – Albert se acerco a Candy y la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo , eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, darle el apoyo de un padre, un hermano, el apoyo de un compañero de aventuras – Terry te ama Candy, solo que esta algo herido, trata de entenderlo

- ¿de verdad crees eso Albert, crees que Terry me ama? – Candy se separo del abrazo de Albert, camino hacia un taburete y cansada se dejo caer en el

-no, no lo creo, lo sé Candy, Terry te ama a ti tanto como tú lo amas a él

- no creo que él me ame, solo quiere estar con Ed

- basta Candy – Albert uso un tono duro – de lamentarte, de sentir lástima por ti, de condolerte de tu situación, ¿crees que no te eh visto? apenas comes y a juzgar por tu rostro casi no duermes, necesitas estar bien para Ed, así que hazte el favor de mejorar tu actitud, la decisión ya está tomada, Terry no tarda en llegar por ustedes, Ed no necesita ver que su madre duda – la palabras fueron como el acero, le dolieron en lo más profundo a Albert, hubiera preferido no decirlas, pero Candy necesitaba que alguien la sacudiera un poco

Candy levanto la cara, vio a los ojos a Albert, entendió por que el rubio le había hablado como lo hizo, y comprendió cuanto la conocía ese hombre, de verdad Albert era capaz de ver cosas en Candy de las que ella no era consciente – tienes razón, Ed no necesita dudas de su madre – Candy trato de esbozar una sonrisa sin lograrlo

Albert dejo su expresión seria y sonrió – tu eres más fuerte que esto, no permitas que esta situación te venza, sonríe, conquista tus miedos con una sonrisa

Candy intento sonreír una vez más, logro un gesto que curvo de forma rara su boca, era lo más cercano a una sonrisa – gracias Albert, tu siempre has estado para mí y eso es algo que no podre pagarte nunca

-me lo pagaras siendo feliz, siempre eh deseado que seas feliz Candy – Albert se había arrodillado frente a Candy – solo tienes que hacer eso – la arropo con un fuerte abrazo – ahora vamos, Vicky no te perdonara si no te tomas suficiente tiempo para despedirte

Victoria estaba con Ed en la sala esperando a Candy, mientras lo hacían Vicky cantaba una canción infantil con Ed, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-señora, el señor Grandchester ya está aquí – Dorothy termino de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Terry – con permiso – se despidió Dorothy

- hola, Terry – saludo muy amablemente Vicky – Candy está terminando de arreglar algunas cosas, ya no debe tardar en bajar

- está bien aun hay suficiente tiempo – dijo Terry despreocupadamente

- papi – Ed fue corriendo a Terry quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos – mamá me dijo que ahora iríamos a vivir contigo

- si, así es ¿te gusta la idea Ed? – pregunto Terry abrazando al niño, el joven no acababa de entender muy bien como se había hecho un lazo tan estrecho entre él y Ed en tan poco tiempo, lo único que sabía es que era capaz de dar la vida por su hijo

- me gusta – susurro Ed en el oído de Terry – pero no le digas a tía Vicky, creo que ella esta triste porque nos vamos

Terry sonrió y asintió – no le diré, ¿está bien?

-gracias, papito – Ed rodeo con más fuerza el cuello de Terry – te quiero mucho

- yo también te quiero Ed

- ya estás aquí Terry – Albert entro seguido por Candy – que bien – dijo Albert sonriente al ver el trato que el castaño tenia con Ed

-Albert – saludo Terry – si ya estoy aquí, le decía a Vicky que decidí venir con tiempo

Candy permanecía en silencio, trato de sonreírle a Terry en forma de saludo, pero lo único que logro fue otra vez ese gesto raro, Ed se acerco al oído de Terry y susurro – mami no sonríe como antes, tal vez si le das un besito pueda sonreír un poquito – una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en los labios de Ed, y sin mas dijo – mami, mi papi quiere darte un beso

A la declaración Ed de siguió un silencio, hasta que Terry hizo un sonido para limpiarse la garganta, camino hacia Candy, paso su brazo libre por la cintura de la rubia, y mientras a Candy se le subían todos las colores a la cara, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios que se prolongo un poco mas de que Terry tenía planeado, Terry sonrió cuando termino el beso y Candy correspondió la sonrisa

-te lo dije – sonrío Ed – ahí está la sonrisa de mi mami

El día siguió su curso, llego el momento de subir el equipaje al coche, y con ese momento las despididas y algunas lagrimas

-Candy, siento tanto no poder acompañarte – se lamento Vicky – pero en mi estado me es imposible, además ya sabes lo gruñón que se pone Albert cuando me excedo en mis actividades

- si, lo se Vicky, no te preocupes te entiendo es complicado viajar con peso de mas

- voy a extrañarte, promete que estarás aquí cundo llegue el momento del nacimiento de mi hijo

Candy sonrió – lo prometo Vicky, nada haría que me perdiera ese momento – Candy abrazo a Vicky, en realidad deseaba tanto que y ella la acompañaran a Nueva York, pero sabia que era complicado con el embarazo de Vicky tan avanzado – yo también voy a extrañarte, Vicky, dale a Archie un beso de m parte, despídeme de el

-lo hare, linda, ahora ve con Albert, se molestara si te acaparo solo para mi

Candy se acerco a Albert, no dijo nada solo se abrazo tan fuerte como pudo al rubio, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su hombro – Albert – sollozo Candy incapaz de decir mas

-sonríe, pequeña, él te ama, y tu lo amas, todo lo demás se solucionara – Albert beso la frente de Candy - ahora se tan fuerte como siempre

- tal vez no te lo eh dicho nunca Albert, pero te quiero mucho

- lo sé pequeña, yo también te quiero – Albert rompió el abrazo y acompaño a Candy hasta el coche – sonríe – dijo una vez mas

- lo intentare – murmuro Candy

- los voy a extrañar mucho – Vicky recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Albert – nos harán mucha falta Albert – sollozo al ver como se cerraban las puertas de la propiedad tras el coche en el que iba Candy

- tranquila amor, es lo mejor para ellos, Ed a esperado este momento y Candy, bueno ella… también lo esperaba

- está muy triste, casi no comía, mi pobre niña – lloro Victoria

- vamos adentro – Albert noto el estado emocional de Vicky, y entendió que aunque se sentía triste por la partida de Candy y Ed, lo que la ponía tan sensible era su embarazo

- gracias George – sonrió Candy mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de George

- ya sabe que siempre estaré a su servicio señorita, que tenga buen viaje - y con eso Candy subió al anden

Ya llevaban varios kilómetros recorridos, Ed no paraba de señalar todo lo que veía, desde un simple gato, pasando por ovejas, arboles más grandes de lo normal, montañas, vacas y demás, si Ed lo veía quería que tanto Terry como Candy giraran la cabeza para verlo también. La noche ya empezaba a caer, Ed se había acomodado para dormir en los brazos de Terry, Candy por otro lado se hallaba terriblemente incomoda, se movía tratando de encontrar la posición que resultara mas comoda para intentar dormir un poco

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Terry después de un rato de notar que Candy se movía de un lado a otro sin estarse quieta

- no - Candy intento mantener la compostura, pero luego de un rato dijo – tengo frio – cruzo los brazos tratando de abrigarse

Terry se encogió de hombros – ponte tu abrigo - dijo como si eso fuera la solución absoluta

Candy hizo un gesto de fastidio – lo olvide en el coche – bajo la mirada para no ver gesto burlón que seguro iba a poner Terry

-toma el mío – Terry señalo el abrigo negro que ocupaba el asiento de al lado

Candy vio el rostro de Terry, pero no vio en burla ni ningún indicio de que quisiera molestarla por aquel descuido – gracias – dijo Candy inclinando se a tomar el abrigo, al tomarlo sintió un empaque rectangular dentro de unos de los bolsillos, y en seguida supo de que se trataba, eran cigarros

-nadie fumara frente Ed – dijo Candy a Terry y acto seguido saco el susodicho empaque

- empecé hace dos días – ese era su tono sarcástico

-pues, ya puedes ir olvidándote ellos – Candy abrió un poco la ventanilla y tiro el empaque con todo y fósforos

Terry hizo el intento de pararse para rescatarlos pero el peso de Ed lo regreso a su lugar

Ed sintió el movimiento hecho por su padre -¿Qué pasa? – pregunto medio adormilado

-nada Ed – dijo Candy con una sonrisa satisfecha por haber tirado la cajetilla - ¿quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto Candy al niño, suponía que tal vez a Terry ya le dolieran un poco los brazos por estar cargado a Ed

Ed sonrió, negó con la cabeza y después volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de Terry, el joven sonrió al ver que Ed se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para rechazar los brazos de Candy, Candy sintió una pequeñísima punzada de celos, Ed nunca había rechazado dormir en sus brazos, pero junto con esos celos llego un poco de tranquilidad, por lo menos Ed tendría a su padre y eso era suficiente para que ella, aunque ella nunca tuviera a Terry.

Las horas de viaje siguieron, con ellas sonrisas a medias, miradillas furtivas, pensamientos ahogados, también estaban esos momentos en las miradas Terry y Candy se cruzaban y se que quedaba uno clavado en los ojos del otro, pero estos momentos se disolvían como la niebla en día soleado y daban paso a un silencio incomodo que Ed siempre rompía con algún vivaz comentario sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele, era ese el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Terry se agrandaba y no podía negarse a sentir admiración por Candy, de verdad había criado a un niño maravilloso, Ed tenía el corazón de oro al igual que su pecosa

-¿Cuándo pregunto por primera vez por mi? – Ed se había dormido, Terry y Candy podían tener una conversación de adultos

- no lo hizo

-no, entonces como… - lo que Terry quería saber es como Ed sabia cosas a cerca de él, como no había dudado ni un momento en echársele en brazos y decir le que lo quería y lo había extrañado

- yo siempre le hable de ti, desde que tuvo suficiente conciencia para darse cuenta de las cosas

- pero no sabía mi nombre

-no, no sabía – Candy bajo la mirada, le debía tantas explicaciones a Terry

-y que pensabas hacer cuando lo preguntara – inquirió Terry en tono indignado

- él… - Candy suspiro – ya lo había preguntado, yo… le dije que aun no era el momento de saberlo, que cuando llegara el momento yo se lo diría, el es muy listo, eso lo saco de ti, va mucho más rápido que un niño de su edad

Terry sonrió y asintió, esa era verdad Ed era muy listo, se preparaba para hacer otra pregunta pero, Ed comenzó a moverse y ya no pudieron hablar más sobre el tema.

Al fin habían llegado, a Terry le dolían tanto los brazos, pero se dijo que ese el dolor que debían soportar los padres, las madres soportaban el embarazo y parto, los padres debían llevar cargados a sus hijos tanto como pudieran y eso no llegaría ni a la mitad de lo que la madres soportaban

Terry vio una sombra de angustia en los ojos de Candy, eso no le gusto nada, Candy dudaba mucho acerca de que él pudiera sentir algo por ella aun, pero Terry estaba entre el orgullo y la culpa, orgullo porque se sentía dolido con Candy por haber ocultado a su hijo, por haberle privado de tal felicidad, y culpa, bueno reconocía que el pudo buscar a Candy, y sin embargo no lo hizo

-vamos, pecosa – Terry le tendió la mano a Candy, la joven se puso de pie y tomo la mano que Terry le ofrecía

* * *

><p><strong>hola ... que les pareció esta capitulo?<strong>

**les cuento rápido... no se lo sabían, pero ya lo había mencionado... tenia pensado escribir un micro fic de época actual, pero hace un mes mas o menos borre varios archivos que pensé estaban de mas en la compu... y si con esos archivos se fue mi microfic... pero ya ni llorar es bueno, en fin no lo volveré a escribir i lo borre por algo será... no creen?**

**por fa les pido un favor grande, grande... si encuentran un error, ortográfico, gramatical, por fa, por fa díganme.. por que yo me emociono escribiendo y aunque si doy una checada a lo que escribo... pues no sirve de mucho por ya se lo que dice, entonces aunque diga otra cosa yo no veo el error , pero yo se que ustedes si...**

**cuídense se les quiere ya saben **

**Betk Grandchester... gracias por lo de el mono sereno... me saco un sonrisa, gracias por subirme el animo, pero no existe esa teoría o si?**

**Mako... gracias por leer y saludos hasta Argentina desde México**

**no puedo poner los nombres de todas... pero gracias por seguirme y leer y pensar que la idea de esta historia surgió en uno de los peores días de mi vida y miren ustedes les encanta... gracias **

**las quiero... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Escena retrospectiva**

- ¿Dorothy, ya está aquí Candy?** – **Albert había pasado por Candy al hospital para traerla a casa, pero al llegar allí le informaron que Candy se había retirado temprano

- sí, ella está en su habitación, hace varias horas que llego y desde entonces está ahí

Albert decidió ir a ver que le pasaba a Candy, se preocupo tal vez la rubia estuviera enferma y no quería decir a nadie por no preocupar

-Candy – Albert golpeo la puerta de la alcoba de Candy, uno, dos, tres veces y nada – Candy – llamo con voz más fuerte

- ahora no, Albert – fue la respuesta de la rubia y fue la respuesta durante los siguientes tres días, Candy no bajo para nada, ni siquiera para tomar agua o comer algo, y aunque Dorothy insistió en día tras día en llevarle comida a su habitación, Candy apenas probaba bocado, y la situación no se extendió por mas días solo porque la preocupación de Albert por Candy fue tal que el rubio decidió un buen día abrir la puerta de la habitación de Candy sin preguntar si podía pasar, lo que vio lo dejo aun más preocupado, Candy estaba en la cama, hecha un ovillo, inmóvil, ni siquiera se movió para ver quien había entrado sin avisar

-Candy – hablo Albert con voz queda

La chica apenas y le dio una fugaz mirada a la figura de Albert de pie el lado de su cama, luego cerró los ojos y unas finas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos enrojecidos, todo en su rostro indicaba que había llorado recientemente

Unos días atrás Candy había llegado a la mansión Andrew con la intención de contarle a Albert de su embarazo, pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que de lo único que tenía ganas era de tirarse en su cama y olvidarse del resto del mundo, Candy siempre había requerido de un tiempo para enfrentarse a dificultades, y esta vez no era la excepción, se había tomado ya tres días sin mediar palabra con nadie, cuando Dorothy le había llevado la comida Candy apenas y la veía y no le dirigía la palabra, así que la empleada había decidido respetar el silencio de Candy, entraba a la habitación de la rubia con total sigilo y con el mismo salía

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- aunque su voz sonaba serena en el interior Albert temblaba

Candy abrió los ojos, vio a Albert, abrió la boca para decir algo luego la cerró y desvió la mirada, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos, se concentro en un punto fijo – Albert – dijo mirando a la nada, internamente se pregunto cómo le diría a Albert sobre su estado, el rubio la veía con suma atención, Candy hizo un gesto de dolor y mas lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos cayendo a raudales humedeciendo sus mejillas – vas a odiarme – murmuro con voz rota

Albert la miro ceñudo, porque la odiara pensó – nada hará que eso pese pequeña, eres mi familia jamás te odiaría – el rubio uso un tono de voz que correspondía todo el cariño que sentía por la muchacha, pero también había un dejo de preocupación en aquel tono

-yo… - Candy decidió que lo diría claro y directo, era lo mejor para sus nervios, justo estaba por decir algo cuando sintió las nauseas crecer desde su estomago, se doblo por la mitad en una incómoda contracción de su estomago, Albert se aproximo a ella pero Candy, lo detuvo con gesto con la mano

- llamaremos a un doctor – dijo Albert con el semblante pálido por preocupación

Candy se recompuso de su ataque de nauseas – no Albert, no es necesario ya me…

- yo creo que si Candy – Albert estaba resuelto a llamar al médico, giro para salir

- Albert, no – Candy contuvo un sollozo – yo… yo estoy bien – despacio se incorporo hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, había llegado el momento de decirlo – estoy embarazada – dijo soltando el aire, hubo silencio después de confesión de Candy, pero solo fue el tiempo necesario para asimilar la noticia

-¿Cómo?... si lo entiendo… ¿te paso algo?... yo – al dudaba como preguntar, le daba un temor enorme hacerlo lo último que quería escuchar era que alguien hubiera ultrajado a Candy, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo la cuestión era como

Candy vio la duda en rostro de Albert, el rubio nunca se trababa al hablar y ahora lo hacía, vio también temor en sus ojos, así que sin pensarlo se apresuro a decir – Terry y yo… - cielos esto era más difícil de decir

Albert entendió lo que Candy había querido decir asintió y dijo – bueno – soltó un suspiro – entonces tienes que comer mejor

Ante la respuesta de Albert, Candy rompió a llorar, lo creía imposible después de pasar horas y horas anegando sus angustias y temores en un llanto que parecía interminable, pero increíblemente aun tenia lagrimas y en ese momento estas se escurrían por sus mejillas

-vamos, pequeña – dijo Albert abrazando fuerte a Candy – todo irá mejor

Desde aquel momento el apoyo de Albert para con Candy fue incondicional

**Termina escena retrospectiva**

* * *

><p>-vamos, pecosa – Terry le tendió la mano a Candy, la joven tomo la mano que Terry le ofrecía, tenderle la mano para que lo acompañara fue la forma que Terry encontró para darle apoyo, se sentía algo culpable, ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes sin el brillo que recordaba le decía al castaño que Candy en verdad la estaba pasando mal y claro el era algo responsable por eso, prácticamente la había obligado a ir con él, en realidad se había mostrado bastante inflexible al respecto, solo le había dado dos opciones y por supuesto Terry estaba seguro que Candy tomaría la de ir con él, pero también estaba su orgullo el que no le permitía mostrar más empatía por Candy, y ese orgullo también le permitía ocultar bien su culpabilidad<p>

Al tomar la mano de Terry, Candy sintió como un calor familiar la recorría desde la mano que Terry tenia asida hasta invadirla por completo, era como si ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar, al lado de Terry, junto al padre de su hijo, al lado del hombre que a pesar del tiempo amaba, lo amaba como si el mismo tiempo que los separo no existiera, Candy había podido proteger su amor por Terry a pesar de todo, dejo ir un suspiro, suspiro que alivio una opresión en su pecho, pero curiosamente también la trajo de nuevo a su realidad, Terry ya no la amaba, él había logrado olvidarla, algo que Candy jamás se planteo hacer ¿Cómo podría olvidar al único hombre en su vida, al que le había regalado la dicha de ser madre? Ella simplemente no podía hacerlo, en cambio Terry lo había hecho, dejo de amarla, con ese pensamiento soltó bruscamente la mano Terry

El castaño la miro ceñudo - ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto

-nada – contesto secamente

- camina más rápido entonces – dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de Candy, esta vez sin delicadeza alguna tirando de ella hasta que salieron de la estación

* * *

><p>- creo que tendrás que compartir habitación con Ed – había dicho Terry después de haber llegado a su departamento, el lugar se encontraba en una de la mejores zonas de la cuidad y el departamento de Terry estaba en uno de los edificios más importantes de la zona, con todo el departamento solo contaba con dos habitaciones que correspondían a usarse como alcobas, la principal que era la que Terry usaba y un cuarto para invitados, aparte de ese pequeño inconveniente el lugar contaba con una estancia amplia en la que se encontraba la sala y el comedor, además de una cocina totalmente independiente – ¿te importa?<p>

- está bien – dijo Candy en un tono que le restaba importancia al asunto, ella había compartido habitación con más de doce niños y con dos caballos, compartir habitación con Ed no era problema para ella

- entonces tu y Ed usaran mi alcoba y yo me quedare en la otra

- no es necesario que hagas eso Terry – Candy concebía dormir en la cama donde Terry dormía, en la cama donde él había dormido con Susana, prefería dormir en el suelo helado antes que eso, pero no se lo diría tan directamente a Terry – Ed y yo estaremos bien, esta habitación – dijo Candy abriendo la puerta de la habitación de invitados – está perfecta, no es necesario que tú te incomodes por nosotros - . Ed se había quedo en la sala observado los libros y libros que su padre tenía en los estantes, así que no se percato de que sus padres discutían por quien ocupaba que habitación

- Candy, mi cama es más grande que esta, además quien no quiero que pase incomodidades es Ed – insistió Terry en un tono que daba poco pie para discutir, y Candy no estaba de humor para hacerlo, así que opto por lo más sencillo, darle por su lado a Terry, si quería que Ed no se incomodara así seria

- pues entonces el tendrá que compartir habitación con Ed serás tu – y sin más se encerró en el baño de la habitación, y estuvo ahí hasta que escucho a Terry marcharse

- mami – llego Ed con todo el ímpetu que tiene un niño de su edad – papá dice que dormiré con el esta noche –dijo emocionado, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que Candy tanto amaba porque le recordaban a Terry sobre todo la forma idéntica en la que a ambos se les marcaba ese encantador hoyuelo

- así es mi niño – Candy sonrió - ¿eso te pone feliz?

- si – reconoció Ed algo tímido – pero si tú te pones triste por eso entonces dormiré contigo – en eso Ed y Candy eran tan parecidos, siempre cediendo ante su felicidad para que otros fueran felices en su lugar, ese espíritu de sacrificio, pensó Candy, tarde o temprano le traería dificultades a Ed, igual que le había sucedido a ella

- yo soy feliz cuando, tu mi niño eres feliz – la rubia era sincera, la felicidad de Ed era la suya también aunque ello significara pasar por la tormenta interna que estaba pasando

- entonces – dijo Ed abalanzándose sobre Candy para abrazarla – debes ser muy feliz mami, porque yo estoy muy feliz

- entonces lo soy – Candy brazo mas fuerte a su hijo, en un intento de consolarse ella misma

-le contare a papá que estas feliz de estar aquí – Ed se soltó del abrazo de su madre y salió tal como entro

Candy se quedo ahí sentada sin otra cosa que hacer mas que pensar en lo que vendría, hubiera querido entretenerse desempacando pero Terry le había dicho que no lo hiciera, solo estarían ahí una noche, y al día siguiente se irían a una casa que según Terry era más apropiada para Ed, habían hecho falta un par de firmas de Terry para cerrar por completo el trato al que había llegado con el anterior propietario de la casa, eran asuntos que ni el eficiente administrados de Terry había podido resolver, y vaya que el hombre era eficiente, se había encargado de conseguir una casa según las especificaciones de Terry en solo tres días, eso tendría que ser un record pensó Candy y mas conociendo lo controlador que era Terry en algunos asuntos y Candy estaba segura que el castaño se la había puesto difícil al pobre hombre

-Candy – llamo Terry desde la puerta, ya habían pasado horas desde que Ed había salido para ir de nuevo con Terry, o tal vez no fueran horas solo que a Candy el tiempo se la había hecho eterno - ¿puedo en entrar?

- claro, pasa – contesto Candy con su habitual tono amable

Terry entro, pero en realidad no paso del umbral de puerta, se detuvo en seco al ver a Candy, harta de su indomable cabellera, la rubia había adquirido la costumbre de recoger el total de su cabello en un moño alto que no permitía apreciar lo largo que era, pero para el momento en el que Terry entro, el cabello de Candy estaba suelto, Terry no olvidaba lo que era enredar sus dedos en aquellas cascada dorada, y para su infortunada tentación ese cabello era más largo de lo que lo recordaba, lo que suponía una tentación mas a la que el castaño se aferraba a no caer, recordando a que había entrado prosiguió, como buen actor que era trato de ocultar sus emociones – debo resolver algunos asuntos, hay comida en la cocina, Ed se quedo dormido en mi habitación, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mas tarde – si así sin darle oportunidad a Candy de contestar, salió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

A la rubia la desconcertó un poco la extraña actitud de Terry, se había comportado como si estuviera nervioso por algo, Candy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto tal vez solo fuera su imaginación ¿Terry nervioso? No eso no puede ser pensó Candy, así que aparto la cuestión de su cabeza, por fin salió de su autoimpuesto encierro, Terry le había dicho que había algo de comida en la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer algo así que fue hacia ya para ver que podía preparar, paso frente a la habitación de Terry y unos ruiditos en el interior llamaron su atención, abrió un poco la puerta para ver si Ed estaba bien

-¿Qué pasa mi niño? – pregunto Candy al ver a Ed bajarse de la cama

-no puedo dormir – dijo Ed restregándose sus ojos – papá se fue, desperté porque él ya no estaba

- ven a dormir conmigo entonces – invito Candy al niño

-no, ya no tengo sueño mamita

-¿me acompañas a comer entonces? – Candy tomo la mano de Ed y salieron de la habitación

Ed se encogió de hombros – ya comí con papá, él dijo que tú estabas cansada por el viaje y que comerías mas tarde cuando te sintieras mejor

Fue ahí cuando Candy comprendió que se había portado de una forma muy irresponsable, solo había pensado en ella, tampoco se había olvidado de Ed, pero sabía que era ella quien debió hacer algo de comer para todos, le debía una disculpa por eso a Terry y también a Ed

-siento no haberte acompañado en la comida – Candy bajo a la altura de niño y tomo sus rostro entre sus manos

-no importa mamita, papá estaba ahí – Ed esbozo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro – creo que él cocina mejor que tu – se burlo el niño

- a si Ed eso crees – dijo Candy haciéndole cosquillas a Ed

Ed rompió en una gran carcajada, minutos mas tarde estaba retirando lo dicho y jurando que su madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo, Candy por fin paro de hacerle cosquillas – tú cocinas bien mami, pero tío Albert es el mejor

-eso no lo puedo discutir, pero nunca digas eso delante de Lidia – Lidia era quien estaba a cargo de la cocina en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago y resguardaba celosamente su cocina en especial de Albert

- ella también lo sabe – dijo Ed encogiéndose de hombros – te acompaño a comer – ofreció Ed como todo un caballero

-vamos entonces – Candy se puso de pie y tomo la mano del niño ara ir a la cocina

* * *

><p>Terry abrió la puerta de su departamento, había logrado cerrar el trato con el anterior propietario de la casa que ya era suya, también había ido a un almacén para comprar algo de mobiliario para la casa, había comprado lo esencial, espero ver a Candy y Ed revoloteando por ahí, pero en lugar de eso había bastante silencio considerando que dos personas estaban dentro, dio unos pasos hacia el vestíbulo que conducía a las habitaciones y entonces escucho unas risas que procedían de la habitación de Candy, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y fue esta ahí para ver cual era el motivo de aquellas risas<p>

-hola – saludo desde la puerta, Candy estaba bañando a Ed y también había dejado abierta la puerta del baño, ambos se veían tan relajados, Candy sonriendo por alguna ocurrencia de Ed y Ed mojando adrede a si madre

-papi, llegaste – Ed trato de salir de la bañera pero Candy lo detuvo

-espera Ed aun no termino

- pero si ya estoy limpio – se quejo Ed

Candy sonrió – está bien como quieras Ed – se puso de pie estiro su espalda estar de rodillas bañando a Ed la había dejado dolorida un poco, nada que no estuviera acostumbrada, tomo una toalla

-yo lo hago – se adelanto Terry – tu descansa un poco – lo dijo porque noto el gesto que Candy hacia mientras se levantaba

- no Terry, está bien yo lo puedo hacer no hay problema – trato de hacer que Terry le devolviera la toalla

-está bien que lo haga papá – claro Ed ansiaba la atención de un padre

Candy le sonrió a Terry no lo hizo de manera consciente, fue mas un acto reflejo muestra de que le encantaba los colores que estaba tomando la relación de Ed y Terry, pero lo cierto es que fue una de esas sonrisas que tenían el poder de detener el corazón de Terry para luego acelerarlo a mil y claro el corazón del castaño no fue inmune a este efecto, nunca lo seria

Terry maldijo a su traicionero corazón por caer victima una vez de esa sonrisa de Candy – vamos muchacho – Terry envolvió a Ed en la toalla para luego sacarlo de la tina de baño, se encargo de sacarlo y ponerle su ropa de dormir, le dio un beso en frete, podría acostumbrase a esto, atender las necesidades de Ed era de lo más entretenido, el niño siempre tenía algo que contar, lo que permitía a Terry conocerlo un poco mas cada día, saber sobre lo que le gustaba lo que no – ya esta – dijo el castaño donde una última pasada con el peine por el cabello de Ed – ahora yo iré a darme un baño

Algunos minutos después Terry y Ed ya estaban acostados en la cama, pero Ed no dejaba de dar vueltas, abrazaba a Terry y luego lo soltaba, estuvo así de inquieto unos minutos

-¿Qué pasa Ed? – pregunto Terry con la paciencia de un padre experto

-necesito a mamá – dijo Ed con voz temblorosa

-¿quieres ir con ella? – Terry encendió la luz

- no, solo dele que venga, si – pidió el niño

-bien, ahora vuelvo – Terry fue al la alcoba de la rubia – Candy – hablo y después dio una toquecillos en la puerta

-si – Candy medio abrió la puerta

- Ed tiene problemas para dormir, quiere que vayas con él

- ya voy – Terry se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo con Ed – ya viene mamá – dijo al niño

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunto Candy a Ed, mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado

-no puedo dormir – Ed hizo un puchero de desagrado, era de comprender que el niño no pudiera conciliar el sueño, la habitación, cama y cuidad todo era nuevo para el inconscientemente Ed estaba sufriendo todo eso convertido en insomnio – quédate aquí conmigo, solo hoy mamita por favor – con esa mirada Ed podía convencer a quien quisiera, un rasgo que había heredado de su padre

- vamos Candy, yo me voy a la otra habitación – ofreció Terry

-no – se apresuro a decir Ed – quédate tu también papi

-Ed… - Candy iba a protestar

- por favor – suplico en Ed con si miradita de nuevo

Candy sabía que ya había perdido contra su hijo, de ir un suspiro resignada – está bien Ed, el chiquillo dio gracias con la mirada mientras se movía el centro de la cama para hacer espacio par Candy, la rubia vio que Terry dudaba – no pasa nada Terry

Terry asintió fue a apagar la luz, pero entonces escucho la voz Ed diciéndole algo a Candy, se giro y para ver de qué se trataba, Ed discutía con Candy por el color de su albornoz, era de seda gris, bastante discreta pensó Terry

-no madre ese color es horrible, quítate esa cosa

-Ed no empieces con eso de nuevo, duérmete ya

-no puedo dormir con ese color cerca te ti – dijo Ed casi llorando – ya te dije tu no debes acercarte esos colores – Candy no entendía muy bien de donde venia la aprensión de Ed sobre toda la gama de grises y rojos, pero lo cierto era que no toleraba esos colores en Candy y ella había dejado de usarlos al ver lo nervioso que se ponía Ed cuando los veía en ella

- Ed necesito que te tranquilices – Candy uso su tono de "todo está bien"

Ed se puso de rodillas en la cama y tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos – y yo necesito que estés lejos de ese color – lo dijo muy claro sin notas infantiles en su voz

Candy lo vio a los ojos unos instantes, vio algo de miedo en ellos solo por eso accedió a lo que el niño le pedía – tu ganas – se puso de pie para quitarse el albornoz mientras deshacía el nudo del cinturón fue consciente de la presencia de Terry, se sonrojo un poco, Terry capto se señal y se volteo para darle algo de privacidad, claro que Candy tenía algo debajo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la viera con tan poco ropa, luego fue consciente iba dormir en a misma cama de ese hombre en la misma cama donde había dormido con su mujer de pronto sintió una desagradable sensación en el estomago, pero ya se había metido en esto, además estaba Ed de por medio y solo se quedaría en esa cama hasta que Ed se durmiera después se iría, Candy se metió a la cama dejando el albornoz lo más lejos que pudo de ella justo como Ed le había pedido, Terry supo que ya podía volverse, apago la luz y se metió en la cama

-papi, dale un beso a mamá de buenas noches

-Eddie – dijo Candy sabiendo que el niño odiaba aquel diminutivo de su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Terry ya había estampado un beso contra sus labios

- buenas noches – susurro Terry aun sobre los labios de Candy

-buenas noches Terry

Un minuto después…

-¿Qué pasa con los colores? – pregunto Terry a Candy

- no lo sé – contesto Candy en un susurro

-sigo despierto – se quejo Ed – no hablen como si yo no estuviera, no me gustan cerca de mamá, tú me vas a ayudar a alejarlos ¿verdad papito?

-claro – Terry no estaba muy seguro a que exactamente se refería Ed ¿eran colores solamente?

-gracias –dijo Ed abrazándose a Terry minutos después los tres estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>mil disculpas por la tardanza espero pueda ser digna de su perdón...<strong>

**Rebeca, Nena abril, MILADI21, rose28, Candice W. AndrydeG(hola me gustaría que platicas mas de tu amiga Karla donde compartió mi fic?), mary r, norma Rodríguez, Mako, gene granchester, Rubi, Goshy(gracias por tu comentario), Rose Grandchester(así es amiga el amor lo soluciona todo , Iris Adriana y todas las demás q no puedo mencionar... perdón **

**Betk Grandchester, me encanta leer tus cometrios, por sierto ya cheque lo el el simio sereno tienes razón esta feito, gracias por tu apoyo amiga te quiero ... y amo tus adaptaciones**

**que les parecio el capi, lo hice mas largo para mostrar mi arrepentimiento por tardar tanto en actualiza, pero esq la verdad medio bloqueo de escritor, bueno dejen sus comentarios ... bye**

**Espero puedan leer esto... Me costo mucho trabajo decidirme, y les cuento en esta historia voy a ignorar hechos históricos como cuales? bueno si hay una guerra que odio esa es la gran guerra, también ignorare la gran depresión... espero y no les moleste... comenten que les parece ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Ed despertó antes que Candy y Terry, se sentó a los pies de ellos para observarlos, esos dos eran sus padres y al fin estaba juntos ,una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en sus labios, tener a sus padres juntos era mejor de lo había imaginado y ahora nada los separaría, Ed siempre había sido un niño adelantado a su edad en muchos aspectos, hablaba mas claro que cualquier niño de su edad y también era bastante inteligente, había aprendido a ver los sentimientos de las personas, así que era perfectamente consciente del amor que sus padres le tenían, pero también notaba algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, veía en los ojos en los ojos de Terry que amaba a Candy, pero extrañamente casi no lo demostraba, y lo mismo pasaba con su madre, Ed decidió que tenía que preguntar sobre ese asunto, volviendo su atención hacia sus padres, vio como Candy empezaba a despertar

-buen día mami – susurro Ed al oído de Candy antes de que esta abriera los ojos

Candy sonrió, sin duda no había mejor forma para despertar que con la dulce voz de su hijo –buen día mi niño ¿me das un beso?

Ed se inclino sobre la mejilla de Candy y le dio un ruidoso beso – los que quieras mamita – dijo Ed empalagando a Candy con besos sonoros en las mejillas

-ya basta Ed – dijo Candy riendo bajito – vamos a despertar a papá

- ya estoy despierto – musito Terry con la mirada fija en Candy, llevaba despierto lo suficiente como para ver todo el juego entre Candy y Ed, le pareció que por mucho era el mejor despertar que había tenido en su vida, ver a Candy así jugando con Ed, sin la tensión de los últimos días reflejada en su rostro, sonriendo de manera tan resplandeciente como la chiquilla que recordaba del San Pablo, esa rubia entrometida que de a poco le fue robando el corazón hasta él solito le entrego todo su ser, Terry sonrió de esa manera encantadora en la que solamente él sabía hacerlo, esa era su pecosa, la mujer que él amaba

-buen día papito – grito Ed saltando sobre Terry para abrazarlo

- buen día peque – dijo Terry revolviendo el cabello de Ed - ¿para mí no hay beso?

Ed sonrió y dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla de Terry - te amo papito

-también te amo Ed – contesto Terry después de besar la frente de su hijo

Candy veía como se desarrollaba esa escena, le parecía casi un sueño ver a Ed y Terry juntos, era algo que su corazón siempre anheló, pero la razón siempre le recordaba que su anhelo era un imposible, algo que simplemente no podía ser, y ver a ese par, las dos personas que mas amaba en la vida llevarse tan bien a pesar de que apenas conocerse, le hacía determinarse a nunca separarlos a un si ello significaba vivir al lado de un hombre que la despreciaba

-a ti también te amo mamita – Ed sonrió hacia Candy y se dio cuenta de que algo la había puesto triste, era esa mirada que Candy ponía cuando recordaba a Terry, Ed había aprendido a identificarla, pero según el razonamiento de Ed su madre ya no tenía por qué estar triste su padre ya estaba con ellos, esa tristeza se tenía que haber ido de sus ojos pero ahí estaba otra vez, ciertamente había cosas que la infantil conciencia de Ed aun no podían llegar a entender

- también te amo mi vida – respondió Candy esbozando una sonrisa a medias

Ed esperaba que sus padres se dieran el buenos días, pero ya se habían tardado, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto

-padre no le has dado los buenos días a mamá –señalo Ed

Terry sonrió – es cierto Ed, buen día Candy – enancho mas su sonrisa mientras le daba a Candy una de sus miradas capaces de hacer perder el piso

-buen día Terry

Ed se acerco a Candy – ahora dale un besito a papá – susurro

-claro que no Ed – contesto Candy de manera tosca, fue una respuesta instintiva no pensó en cómo se sentiría Ed ante su actitud

Ed que había sacado el temperamento de Terry, vio a su madre con el seño fruncido y una chispa azul brillo en sus ojos zafiro, la respuesta de Candy hizo enojar a Ed – esa no es una respuesta apropiada madre – dijo en un tono por de mas serio para su edad, Ed dio un salto de la gran cama donde habían dormido los tres, acto seguido corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró tras él, Candy se levantó que corrió para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, Ed la había puesto llave a la puerta, la rubia ya sabía como se las gastaba su hijo por eso corrió tras él, y es que es mas de una ocasión Ed la había dejado encerrada en su habitación, claro siempre se había tratado de un juego, era una de la bromas con las que Ed se divertía

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Terry, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que el castaño apenas y se dio cuenta, Candy conto la situación a Terry - ¿y eso qué? Pídele que abra y listo

-no abrirá Terry, Ed es muy terco

Terry se acerco a la puerta – Ed puedes abrir la puerta

-no – resonó la vocecilla de Ed del otro lado de la puerta

-vamos Ed, se nos hará tarde, hoy iremos a una nueva casa ¿recuerdas? – Terry trataba de convencer a Ed usando un tono suave

-sí, lo sé, pero mi madre está siendo muy grosera y no la dejare salir hasta que haga lo que le dije

- ya Edward, sabes que tienes que abrir la puerta, así que hazlo de una vez – esa era Candy haciendo gala de su noto autoritario

- no lo hare y lo sebes – grito Ed – madre solo tienes que darle un besito a papá –Ed suavizo el tono – él se ha portado muy bien con nosotros mamita, solo dale un besito y ya dile lo que tus ojitos dicen

- Ed, yo le daré el beso a mamá – Terry trato de mediar

-no – dijo Ed tajante

- bueno – dijo Terry a Candy – mientras tú y Ed se ponen de acuerdo yo voy a darme un baño – y con eso Terry desapareció tras la puerta del baño con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, Terry estaba de muy buen humor y al parecer nada podía cambiar eso

-Ed, sabes que te castigare por esto ¿verdad?

Ed no contesto a eso, guardo silencio del otro lado de la puerta algunos minutos, luego suspiro – solo quiero verte feliz, como se ve tía Vicky después de darle un beso a tío Albert

Candy trago un gran nudo en su garganta, su relación con Terry no era nada parecida a la de Albert y Victoria ellos estaban juntos por que se amaban, en cambio ella y Terry solo estaban juntos por tratar de arreglar un poco los errores del pasado

-madre ¿Por qué tus ojitos siguen tristes? ¿Por qué no le dices a papá que lo amas y ni él te lo dice a ti?

Candy se dejo caer sobre el suelo, las preguntas Ed la habían dejado ya sin fuerza, que respuesta le daría, el niño era muy listo para tragarse cualquier mentirilla, podía decir la verdad ella amaba a Terry, pero ¿Terry? – Ed por favor abre ya – casi rogo Candy

-lo siento mamita pero no abriré

-veo que no has llegado a ningún acuerdo con Ed – Terry salió del vestidor, llevaba un traje azul marino oscuro de tres piezas a juego con una camisa inmaculadamente blanca, una corbata en un tono de azul más claro completaba el conjunto, Candy se olvido de travesura de Ed y se quedo unos segundos observando a Terry, de repente le pareció mucho más alto, sus hombros más anchos, sus brazos ya no eran delgados, ahora parecían más fuertes, y se dio cuenta que los rasgos físicos de Terry ya no eran los de el joven del que ella se enamoro, ahora Terry era un hombre, todo en él lo indicaba, el cuerpo del muchacho del San Pablo se había quedado atrás, pero todo aquel cambio no había hecho más que perfeccionar la guapura con la que Terry naturalmente ya contaba – ven – Terry le tendió la mano y Candy recordó que una seguía sentada sobre el piso, se sintió patética, Terry vestido tan perfectamente y ella con la prisa de correr tras Ed no se había puesto nada mas que un batín de Terry que estaba al pie de cama y no quiso no pensar en lo rebelde que luciría su cabello en esos momentos

- gra… - Candy estaba por agradecerle gesto de Terry al ayudarle a levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera terminar tenia los labios de Terry pegados a los de ella, en un beso tierno lento, pero demasiado húmedo para considéralo un beso casto, sin protestar Candy respondió el beso, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, sintió como Terry la encerraba mas entre sus brazos, pensó que el beso iba a seguir pero de pronto Terry la soltó, le dio un beso ligero apenas tocando sus labio y sonrió – lo siento tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo

Candy quien ya estaba ruborizada lo hizo aun mas, sin saber que decir o que hacer, bajo su cabeza y dejo a sus labios dibujar un sonrisa – no tienes que disculparte – dijo hablando bajito

-creo que ya cumplimos con la petición de Ed – tranquilamente Terry toco la puerta – Ed, mamá ya me dio mi beso, ya nos abres

-en serio – dijo Ed sorprendo asomando su cabeza por la puerta - ¡qué bien! Ya puedes salir mamita, de mi castigo podemos hablar más tarde

Candy salió a toda prisa de la habitación de Terry, se les hacia tarde, solo por eso pospuso lo del castigo de Ed, pero no lo iba dejar pasar ya hablaría con él mas tarde, se dispuso a hacer todo lo que se requería para estar tan presentable como Terry y eso le tomo menos tiempo del acostumbrado, escogió un vestido sencillo, color crema, de corte imperio, mangas tres cuartos y la falda tenía una caída sencilla en corte "A"

-te ves linda mami – dijo Ed al ver a Candy ya lista para salir - ¿no es así papi?

-claro – dijo Terry – tu mami siempre luce linda – dio a Candy una mirada que provoco que a la rubia se le subieran los colores al rostro, hecho que causo una sonrisa traviesa en rostro de Terry – creo que ya nos podemos ir

* * *

><p>- es muy linda – dijo Candy después de dar un tour por la casa que Terry recién había comprado para ellos – Terry había conseguido una propiedad de verdad muy bonita y no solo era la construcción, la propiedad contaba con amplios jardines y además estaba en una buena zona residencial lo suficiente alejada de la ciudad para vivir con la tranquilidad del campo, eso era lo que Terry había pedido, quería a Candy lo mas alejada de los medios y los chismes con los que iban a tener que lidiar cuando se destapara lo de su hijo, no quería que ni ella y Ed tuvieran que pasar por semejante escándalo así que había pensado que vivir en esa tranquilidad los protegería de la prensa del corazón que lo único hacia era buscar el punto negro en la vida de cada persona relacionada con los medios de entretenimiento<p>

- puedes hacer los cambios que tú quieras yo solo compre los muebles necesarios para poder mudarnos lo antes posible pero si no te gusta algo estas en la libertad de cambiarlo, además creo que tendrás que remodelar la sala y las habitaciones – Terry había dispuesto toda para que Candy y Ed estuvieran a gusto en su nueva casa

- hare lo que pueda, ahora si me disculpas llevare a Ed a su habitación – Ed e había dormido en un sofá de la sala de té, Candy lo levanto en brazos y sintió a Ed un poco más pesado, o Ed estaba creciendo muy rápido o el cuerpo de la rubia estaba protestando por el cansancio, estrés y el poco alimento que Candy estaba consumiendo por su falta de apetito, Candy subió las escaleras que conducían la segunda plata de la casa, mientras Terry se entretenía instruyendo el personal que había contratado para mudanza

-señor lo buscan – dijo un hombre robusto

-Terry, hijo como estas, me tenias muy preocupada – era Eleonor Terry la había citado a ella ya Karen que eran las persona más cercanas que tenia, Karen se había convertido casi en un hermana para Terry y era por eso que el castaño quería informarles sobre Candy y Ed - y para que estamos aquí

- hola Terry – saludo Karen con naturalidad

- Karen, madre – dijo Terry pensando en cómo decir las cosas, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y no es que pensara que a Eleonor y a Karen se fueran a tomar a mal el asunto que tenía un hijo con Candy, lo que le preocupaba era en cómo decir las cosas sin que sonaran confusas, todo esto para evitarse un interrogatorio por parte de estas dos mujeres.

Terry estaba a punto de contarle a Eleonor y Karen sobre Ed y Candy, cuando Ed entro corriendo a la sala donde conversaban

-papito – grito Ed y se echo a correr para ir al lado de Terry – mamá quiere darme un castigo muy feo por mi travesura de esta mañana

Mientras esto pasaba Eleonor y Karen no podían ni hacer ni decir nada, solo veían al niño que recién había entrado a la habitación sin creerse lo que pasaba, ¿el chiquillo había llamado "papito" a Terry?

-Edward – Candy entro detrás de Ed, pero se quedo parada en seco en el umbral de la puerta olvido por completo a que había entrado a reprender a Ed al ver a Eleonor ya Karen sentadas frente a Terry mientras sus ojos iban de Terry a Ed y luego a ella – disculpen – dijo Candy sin saber que mas hacer, se giro pera salir de ahí

-espera, Candy – le hablo Terry

Candy sintió hundirse sobre el suelo en el que estaba, no creía tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar las miradas reprobatorias de Eleonor y Karen, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, desde que se supo de su situación de madre soltera no había mas que recibido ese tipo de miradas, era algo a lo que Candy había tratado de dejar de darle importancia, pero por mas que intentaba siempre se sentía sumamente mal cuando la veían de ese modo, suspiro – hola – saludo otra vez no supo cómo reaccionar

-hola – la saludo Karen con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas Candy? hace ya tanto tiempo

-si, ya hace tiempo – contesto Candy con media voz

-mami – hablo Ed - ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-¿ellas? Eee… ellas son… - Candy dudaba en como presentarlas a Ed – Terry – dijo Candy pidiendo ayuda del castaño, Candy seguía de pie solo había dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación, Terry se puso de pie camino hasta Candy, la rodeo en un abrazo por los hombros y beso su frente, el joven era plenamente consciente del estado de Candy, con todo y el inmenso amor que Candy tenía por Ed aun le costaba bástate enfrentarse a el escarnio de las personas y Terry no la juzgaba por ello al contrario sintió la necesidad de protegerla desde ese episodio que pasaron en el recibidor del hotel en Chicago, la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el sofá que él había estado ocupando, Ed los siguió hasta ahí y se sentó sobre el regazo de Terry para abrazarlo, el castaño respondió el efusivo abrazo de su hijo

-ellas – dijo Terry dirigiéndose a Ed – son mi madre – señalo a Eleonor – ella es una buena amiga

-hola – dijo Ed con su simpatía habitual – yo me llamo Edward – sonrió a las dos mujeres

-hola Edward yo soy Karen – de los dos, Karen y Eleonor, era la joven la que parecía entender mejor la situación Eleonor seguía en shock – un gusto conocerte pequeño

-¿es tu hijo? – pregunto Eleonor en un susurro – claro que lo es – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – ven pequeño – la actriz abrió sus brazos para recibir a Ed y el niño no dudo un instante en correr a recibir ese abrazo

Candy por fin respiro tranquila, ni Eleonor ni Karen la vieron de la forma en la ella esperaba que lo hicieran, al contrario parecían encantadas con Ed, sobre todo Eleonor que no paraba de decir que Ed era igual a Terry a su edad, solo eran esos rizos rubios de Ed lo que hacia la diferencia según la actriz, Karen daba miradas de complicidad Terry y a Candy y estaba feliz de que su amigo por fin tuviera un motivo para ver algo de color en su vida después de todo lo que había pasado con Susana, Terry se merecía ser feliz

Llego el momento de las despedidas

-me da tanto gusto que algo bueno le esté pasando a Terry – dijo Eleonor abrazando fuerte a Candy – gracias por permitirle ser parte de la vida de Ed

- Candy, esta vez no te alejes de él – pidió Karen – Terry la paso muy mal con Susana, es un alivio para todos lo que queremos a Terry que ella ya no esté – dijo la chica en un susurro

Así se marcharon Karen y Eleonor, dejando a Candy con la duda de que había pasado para que ellas hablaron así, en especial Karen, ¿que pasaría para entre Terry y Susana para que ellas sintieran alivio por su muerte? la rubia no entendía cómo podían sentir alivio por algo así, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar a Terry, entonces Candy recordó la carta de Susana, estaba por subir a buscarla pero Terry la detuvo

-Candy, tenemos que hablar – dijo serio, Candy asintió pasaron a la habitación que Terry iba acondicionar como despecho – ¿quieres sentarte? – Candy lo hizo – bien, Candy – Terry suspiro como si no supiera como continuar – ya arregle todo, mañana nos casamos

-pero… tu acabas de… perder a Susana – dijo Candy con voz temblosa no daba crédito a lo que Terry de acababa de decir – es muy pronto Terry

-me importa un comino si es pronto a no – dijo Terry que de pronto se había puesto de mal humor – o tal lo que quieras decir es que es pronto para ti ¿que Candy? tanto te dolió romper tu compromiso con quien sabe quién que aun no estás lista para casarte

-eso paso hace mucho Terry y no…

-por cierto Candy ¿a quién habías escogido como padre para mi hijo? – pregunto Terry en tono acido

- eso ya no importa – dijo Candy, no era el momento para hacer ese tipo de confesión

- ¿quién? –grito Terry acorralando a Candy contra el respaldo del sillón donde la rubia se había sentado, eran celos lo que movían a Terry a actuar así, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien mas podo haber tenido a Candy como su mujer le ponía mal, y luego estaba Ed, el era su hijo y no concebía que se lo hubiera ocultado, pensar que Candy permitiría que otro que no era él criara a su hijo le hacía rabiar

- eso no importa Terry – dijo Candy sosteniéndole la mirada a el joven – ya es parte del pasado

- a mi si me importa – murmuro Terry de mal humor apartándose de Candy – quiero saber a quién llegaste a amar tanto como para pensar en casarte con él, quien fue el hombre que te hizo ver una vida junto a él, esa vida que no quisiste conmigo – a Terry se seguía doliendo en lo profundo de ser el abandono de Candy, al final ella lo había dejado, ella fue la que le dio la espalda a lo que habían compartido en esa noche de invierno, ella se fue y abandono el lecho donde compartieron su amor

- nunca lo ame, nos comprometimos porque era lo mejor para la imagen que tenia la familia en Chicago, pero nunca hubo amor – Candy suspiro – es Niel Legan – Candy guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de Terry pero no llego, escucho un portazo y después los pasos de Terry subiendo las escaleras, ella se quedo ahí sentada, con el corazón helado, sabía que Terry ya había tomado una decisión y poco importaba lo que ella tuviera que decir y ella nada tenia por hacer, se casarían al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... perdón por la tardanza, espero y les guste este capitulo, después de aquí la historia ira mas rápido, es decir, cambiare el ritmo, ya no será taaaan lenta ok ...<strong>

**saludos chicas ya saben que les quieres un monton...**

**y otra vez mil disculpas... ya saben cualquier cosas siéntanse en la libertad de decirlo, dejen reviews porfa ya saben me encanta leerlos **

**cuídense mucho... bye **


	11. Chapter 11

Terry entro a su habitación hecho una furia, el día que había empezado tan bien había terminado con una amarga discusión que no lograba otra cosa que enanchar mas el abismo que lo separaba de Candy, a penas se pudo contener ante la confesión de la rubia o mejor dicho tuvo miedo de no controlar lo que sintió en el momento en el que Candy menciono el nombre del estúpido que estuvo a punto de tomarla como mujer, en el fondo se culpaba, sabia de sobra que él pudo haber buscado a Candy, lo que más lo hacía rabiar era pensar en que tan mal la tuvo que haber pasado Candy como para aceptar comprometerse en matrimonio con alguien como Niel, la presión a la que se vio sometida por la sociedad como para pensar en casarse solo por el nombre y la imagen de la familia

**Escena retrospectiva**

Candy llegaba de uno de los días más agotadores de su vida, había recorrido media ciudad en busca de empleo pero al parecer no era apta para ninguno, o era demasiado joven o consideraban que estaba sobre calificada para el empleo, empezó buscando como lo que era, una enfermera, pero todo indicaba que en el ambiente medico ya se sabía sobre su embarazo y ya que los hospitales estaban patrocinados o por familias más prominentes y conservadoras de la ciudad o por instituciones religiosas, en sus reglamentos estaba claramente estipulado que entre el personal de la institución no debía haber personal con baja moral y dada la situación de la rubia ella era considerada como tal, entonces decidió que trabajaría de lo que fuera, no importaba, lo que no quería era representar un carga mas por la Albert tuviera que preocuparse

-eres una desvergonzada – le grito Sara Legan a Candy cuando esta pasaba por el recibidor de la mansión Andrew – mi tía Elroy siempre tuvo razón contigo, no podemos esperar nada bueno de ti, después de todo tu madre debió de haber cometido los mismos errores que tu – bueno así que la familia ya estaba enterada de su situación

Candy se quedo sin palabras ¿qué diría? Sara Legan tenía algo de razón – ya déjala tía – grito Archie – Candy no ha hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarse ¿o qué crees tú hijita es una santa? – pregunto con sarcasmo

-mi vida no es la que está en boca de todos Archie, y no es mi reputación la que está siendo cuestionada – grito Elisa furiosa por lo que Archie insinuó sobre ella

-tal vez no Elisa pero tú no eres nadie para decidir quién tiene vergüenza y quien no, o ya se te olvido como te le lanzabas a Anthony siempre que podías o te le ofreces a…

-cállate, Archie tú no puedes hablar así de tu prima la conoces de toda tu vida y deberías resp…

-por eso mismo tía por que la conozco de toda la vida puedo decir que Candy tiene mucha más decencia y Elisa y tu juntas

-muchacho insolente como te atreves a hablarme así Archivald – Sara camino hasta donde esta Archie y le dio un bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación, Candy no había reaccionado aun, solo veía lo que pasaba, despertó hasta el momento que Sara le pego a Archie

- gracias Archie por defenderme, pero la señora tiene razón – la voz apenas le salía a Candy, sonrió tristemente – tal vez mi madre era igual que yo

- así es, ya ves Archie la pobre huérfana ya recoció que no mas que una cualquiera que anda por ahí ofreciéndosele al primero que se le cruza – dijo Elisa de manera altiva, viendo directamente a Candy mientras decía cada una de esas palabras

-mira Elisa – comenzó a decir Archie, Candy lo interrumpió

-déjalo así Archie – Candy se giro para subir a su habitación

-espera – la detuvo Sara –queremos hablar contigo, mostrarte que no todo está perdido para ni para ti, ni para la familia

Candy suspiro en realidad no le hacía falta cruzar una palabra más con los Legan - dígame ¿Qué más quiere? - dijo Candy ya sin fuerza

-Niel está dispuesto a casarse contigo para salvar tu reputación y limpiar el nombre de la familia

-yo veo a Niel por aquí – dijo Archie – además lo menos que necesita Candy es casarse con un estúpido como él

-la propuesta no es para ti primito – Niel salió de un de los salones – es para Candy ¿Qué dices Candy?

- creo, Niel que debo declinar tu ofrecimiento

- ¿crees que lo peor ya paso? ¿no te has dado cuenta? Pronto la gente comenzará a hablar y no solo de ti o de la familia, hablaran de tu querido Albert, dime Candy ¿eso quieres? que le cuelguen tu milagrito al recién nombrado jefe de la familia, porque eso es lo que pasara, mira piénsalo aunque no creo que debas hacerlo mucho - dijo Niel viendo el vientre de Candy – pronto el rumor será una confirmación ¿y qué crees que pasara con Albert? Con el trabajo que le está costando hacerse un nombre en la compañía, porque de vago y mendigo nadie lo baja, y ahora con esta sorpresita tuya, eso mi querida Candy no hará mas que acabar de hundirlo – Niel sonrió con malicia, solo le bastó ver el rostro de Candy para saber que ya tenía a la rubia contra la pared

El rostro de Archie paso del enojo a la indignación ¿de verdad pretendía Niel aprovecharse así de la situación de Candy? – Niel no metas tu nariz donde no te llaman, Candy no necesita tu ayuda y Albert tampoco así que deja ya de molestar a Candy

Por otro lado el rostro de Candy había perdido color, ahora su tez se asemejaba a la blancura de una hoja, en realidad Niel tenía razón, Candy misma era testigo de cómo la estaba pasando Albert, de verdad el rubio estaba pasando las de Caín intentando ganarse la confianza de los empresarios con los que trataba, la imagen respetable que la tía Elroy había creado de William Andrew se había venido abajo cuando salió a la luz que este era nada más y nada menos que Albert el vago que recogía cuanta criatura salvaje se la cruzara en el camino, Albert se había visto obligado a caminar cuesta arriba, nadie que tuviera buen nombre el mundo de los negocios confiaba en él, el rubio tenía que trabajar el doble o el triple que cualquiera en su posición y Candy sabía todo eso, Candy había visto como de apoco el Albert que conocía se iba diluyendo entre las horas y horas que pasaba encerrado en su oficina, había visto a su amigo sonreír tan pocas veces desde que tomo el control de las empresas, en fin la chica conocía de sobra lo que era sentir que nadie se fiara de ti, lo había vivido de cerca y no, no quería eso para Albert – ¿podemos hablar en privado Niel? – dijo Candy con un hilo de voz, Archie se giro iba a protestar pero vio la determinación en los ojos de la chica, Elisa sonrió al igual que su madre y Niel

-claro, Candy hablemos – dijo Niel en tono condescendiente con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro

Media hora después, Candy salía de la sala de té seguida de Niel – bien ya está hecho nos casamos en quince días – dijo Niel con arrogancia viendo fijo los ojos de Archie, Candy solo se giro hacia las escaleras, las subió con toda la dignidad que pudo y se encerró en su alcoba por dos días enteros

**Termina escena retrospectiva **

Candy se desplomo sobre su cama preguntándose si algún día iba a estar en paz con Terry, si algún día podrían volver a entenderse como lo hacían antes, tener estas discusiones con Terry solo la ponían más tensa de lo que ya estaba, como si no fuera suficiente cargar con la culpa de haber ocultado a Ed de Terry y esa culpa aumentaba al ver lo bien que se llevaban era como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, bueno al menos por eso no tenia que preocuparse el amor que Terry le tenía a Ed se notaba claramente en el trato que el castaño tenia para con su hijo – bien entonces mañana nos casaremos – dijo Candy en voz alta para tratar de asimilar los cambios que venían en su vida

El día pintaba bien amaneció con el saludo de un radiante sol dispuesto a brindar su calor, Candy abrió lentamente los ojos, tomando su tiempo para mentalizarse a lo que venía, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos zafiro que la veían expectantes

-bueno días – saludo la rubia con su habitual sonrisa

- buenos días mamita – Ed se acerco para besar la mejilla de Candy – papá nos está esperando para desayunar, él dice que tu siempre te levantas tarde

-¿eso dice? – pregunto Candy para seguirle la conversación a Ed

- sí, pero yo le dije que eso ya no te pasaba

-amor dile a tu padre que ahora bajo ¿sí? – Candy se bajo de cama y empezó a buscar su ropa

- si – dijo Ed, después salió de la habitación de Candy

Cuando Candy bajo y entro al comedor se encontró con Ed y Terry riendo de algo, supuso que era a costa de ella porque en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia los dos se quedaron muy serios tratando de reprimir las risas, desayunaron sin prisas, parecía como si la discusión entre Candy y Terry nunca hubiera pasado, era un acuerdo silencioso, Ed nunca tendría por qué enterarse de las discusiones que tenían sus padres

-Candy – Terry llamo a la rubia para hablar en privado con ella, mientras Ed se entretenía platicando con una chica de servicio – quiero hacer esto bien Candy, siento lo que paso anoche, no era mi intención ponerme así, de verdad lo siento pecosa

- no tienes porque disculparte, sé que esto debe ser complicado para ti y no te culpo por lo que dijiste – Candy medio sonrió, era una sonrisa a la que recurría mucho, sus sonrisas radiantes estaban renuentes a aparecer

Terry vio los ojos de Candy, seguían con eso color exactamente el mismo que el recordaba, pero parecían demasiado tristes ahora, volvió a sentir esa culpa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando – siento no haberte buscado después de… de… que nos separamos – Terry trago un nudo, hablar de eso le hería mucho aun no entendía porque Candy lo había dejado – se que debí haberlo hecho – susurro para sí, pero Candy lo escucho

-yo tome mi decisión, tu no tiene culpa en esto – esa noche Candy tenía claro que solo seria eso, una noche, un momento que ella se encargaría de atesorar toda la vida

- sí, pero también yo tome la mía, esa noche decidí tomarte como mi mujer, claro que sabía que esa decisión podía tener consecuencias, yo… debí buscarte

- no, Terry tu tenias un deber que cumplir con Susana, yo tenía conciencia de ello, sobre lo Ed, yo no debí ocultártelo, pero estaba en una situación complicada, tu ya te habías casado y yo no quería entorpecer tu vida ni la Susana, tampoco quería dañar tu carrera, no quería que llegaras a odiarnos a mí y tu hijo por arruinar tu carrera, porque un escándalo así lo habría logrado

A Terry le cayó un balde de agua helada encima ¿de verdad Candy creía que él prefería el teatro a estar con ella y con el hijo de ambos? Si era así entonces Candy no lo conocía, y eso encendió de nuevo el mal carácter de Grandchester – en todo este tiempo – dijo despacio conteniendo la voz – no he deseado otra cosa que no seas tú, una familia a tu lado era un sueño para mi, aun sobre el teatro Candy – Terry apretó los dientes – trate de odiarte, lo intente pero no funciono, pensé que olvídate era la solución traté hacerlo en brazos de otras mujeres pero tu recuerdo era más fuerte que mis ganas de olvidarte, así que termine por dejarte aquí – Terry apunto un dedo hacia su pecho – no deje de amarte ni un minuto de este maldito tiempo, y aunque mi corazón quería ir tras de ti, buscarte y hacer que me amaras de nuevo, mi maldito orgullo me mantuvo lejos de ti, si tu ya no querías nada conmigo que sentido tenia seguirte – se le quebró la voz, estaba de lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, diciendo palabras que había considerado indecibles – ¿Por qué me dejaste Candy? – era una pregunta que se había hecho mil veces - ¿Cómo dejaste de amarme de la noche a la mañana?

-no deje de hacerlo – susurro Candy – me dolió mucho dejarte – y era verdad, a Candy le dolió en alma dejar a Terry, pero sabía que él se sentía en deuda con Susana, y hasta Candy sentía que le debía algo a la actriz, ella le había salvado la vida a Terry a costa de su propia seguridad – Terry, tu sabes que no teníamos opción, tú te sentías en deuda con Susana y francamente yo también

- sí, tal vez le debía mi vida, pero habría preferido morir antes que despertar solo en la cama donde te me entregaste – Terry había perdido de nuevo el control de sus emociones – no tienes idea de lo que eso dolió

-ella te amaba – dijo Candy consolándose a sí misma – eso debió ayudarte

- ¿amor? Susana no conocía esa palabra y mucho menos lo que significaba – dijo el chico con sarcasmo – ella solo tenía miedo a quedarse sola – de pronto a Terry le pareció que estaba de mas hablar se Susana con Candy – Candice, mi madre ya no tarda en llegar le pedí a ella y Karen que vieran para que sirvieran como testigos de nuestro matrimonio – Candy se quedo sorprendida por el cambio de tema, pero dejo que Terry continuara – el juez vendrá como en una hora, Candy Eleonor no sabe que esto lo hacemos por Ed y si se da cuenta se negara a participar en esto – Terry suspiro – así que me gustaría que usaras esto – dijo pasándole una cajita de terciopelo negro

Candy abrió la cajita, ya sabía lo que había dentro, pero no espero sentir la emoción que sintió el ver aquella sortija con un único diamante, era una pieza de compromiso en toda regla, oro blanco y pequeños engaste que hacían lucir más la piedra brillante del centro – la usare Terry – Candy se trago las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – gracias, es muy bonita – claro que la usaría, tal vez para Terry no significara mucho pero para ella si

Esa hora pareció eterna para los dos, Candy se había ido al conocer el jardín con Ed y aun jugando con su hijo no dejaba de pensar en la que estaba a punto de suceder, estaba muy confundida no sabía cómo sentirse, feliz o angustiada, tendría que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos negativos si quería convencer a Eleonor de que esta realmente feliz por su enlace con Terry

Terry sabía exactamente cuales era sus sentimientos, hombre al fin de cuentas estaba bastante complacido de que Candy llevara el anillo que le con tanto amor le había comprado y le entusiasmaba mas la idea de pronto poner una argolla matrimonial encima de ese anillo, era algo que no se podía negar, era el sello de propiedad que pondría sobre el dedo del corazón de Candy, y eso lo hacía sentirse en paz

La hora había llegado el juez, Eleonor, Karen y Terry esperaban a Candy quien había subido a arreglase un poco, después de todo uno solo se casaba una vez en la vida, se puso un vestido color hueso, en un estilo ya no estaba muy de moda pero que Candy seguía encantándole, el cuello del vestido era amplio dejando ver los hombros, el corpiño era un corte sencillo tipo imperio apegado al estilo griego y la falda en corte circular caía suelta hasta tocar el piso, se peino solo con media coleta dejando así la mayor parte de su pelo suelto caer por su espalda, pellizco un poco sus mejillas para hacer desaparecer un poco la palidez que había adquirido gracias a su estrés que casi no la dejaba comer ni dormir

Terry se giro en cuanto escucho abrirse la puerta de su despacho, Candy le dio una sonrisa tímida él solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta

-bueno ya estamos todos – dijo el juez - terminemos con esto – al parecer el hombre tenía prisa empezó con lo típico, diciendo en que consistía el matrimonio y que se espera de la pareja contrayente, pregunto si estaban ahí por voluntad propia, a lo ambos, Candy y Terry, asintieron, luego los votos, Candy los dijo pasándose constantemente el nudo insistente que tenía en la garganta y que intentaba traicionarla haciendo la llorar, pero los termino con todo la dignidad que pudo, llego el turno de Terry, pero antes de empezar a hablar acerco las manos de Candy a su boca y beso cada uno de sus nudillos, luego prosiguió con sus votos con la más serena voz que Candy le había escuchado en días recientes, era como si el Terry que se enojaba contestemente se hubiera ido, dijo cada una de las palabras viendo a los ojos a Candy sin permitirle bajar la mirada

- por el poder que me confiere el estado – recito el juez de memoria – los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puedes besar a tu esposa

Terry acuno la cara de Candy entre sus manos y le dio un beso igual al que le había dado la mañana en que Ed los dejo encerrados en la habitación, lento, sin exigencias, solo una tierna caricia que termino con un suave beso.

Eleonor se acerco a ellos y los abrazó – felicidades – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – que alegro tanto de que al fin estén juntos

-bueno ya está – dijo Karen abrazando a Terry – al fin tienes lo que siempre has querido – luego abrazo a Candy – él te ama – susurro

Se pasaron a la sala de estar para celebrar, Candy poco se concentraba en la conversación que estaban teniendo, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un extraño pulso en los oídos, no quería dejar a Eleonor ni a Karen, pero su malestar estaba haciendo que lo pensara seriamente, oportunamente para la rubia, Ed, que se había unido a la celebración se quedo dormido en su regazo y eso dio a Candy la oportunidad de ir arriba con el pretexto de dejar a Ed en su cama y ella tenia pensado aprovechar para descansar un poco, con suerte desaparecía su malestar, Terry se ofreció a llevar al niño pero Candy rechazo su ayuda, se encamino a las escaleras y sintió otra vez esa debilidad que últimamente la aquejaba, justo estaba por pisar el decimo escalón cuando su dolor de cabeza se disparo haciendo la ver miles de estrellitas mientras sentía que el suelo se mecía de un lado a otro, sintió que su tobillo se doblaba y lo siguiente que supo fue que caía escaleras abajo así que abrazó fuerte a Ed para que no se golpeara, después sintió sus parados cerrarse, y su cuerpo entero se quedo sin fuerza, se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, 34 días después aquí esta el capitulo... se que decepciona a muchas, pero confíen en mi... por siento ya actualice VES si es que la siguen corran a leer, aquí no metí mucho a nuestro niño consentido lo dejare descasar como cupido de sus papis <strong>

**Gracias por esperar, por leer por que si ustedes no lo hicieran nada de esto tendría sentido...**

**Candice. , merla, Laura Grandchester, Darling eveling, alondra28, Mary, Goshy, fran, Rose de Granchester, Fblaz, Paty( no te preocupes tu puedes tomar el especio que quieras), Luisa, nekito 1, alejandramuro ( Guadalajara es mi tierra, bueno no yo la adopte je, je saludos), Betk Granchester (también te extraño), Rebeca, samm, LizCarter, rouse28 y a todos los demás muchas gracias por leer, ,me encantaría dedicar mas tiempo para responder cada reviews que dejan pero a veces no se puede, pero les aprecio mucho **

**Betk Grandchester, enserio amigo si te extraño**

**por cierto hace rato que tengo curiosidad, de donde me leen, yo les escribo desde México y ustedes de donde son?**

**dejen Reviews, me gusta leerlos, su opinión es importante y la tomo en cuenta si no altera mucho mi historia...**

**cuídense mucho bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Eleonor entro con sigilo a la habitación de Candy, vio a la muchacha que seguía inconsciente sobre la cama, luego vio a Terry mal sentado junto a la cama con la vista fija en el rostro de la chica – ¿qué dijo el médico? – pregunto en voz baja

Terry tardo unos segundos en contestar – dice que solo fue un desmayo – dijo con voz ausente – que probablemente se debió a una descompensación, ella no ha comido bien los últimos días – explico Terry, se tomo unos minutos para ver a Candy, tenía el tobillo izquierdo hinchado una marca roja lo rodeaba, a lo largo del brazo derecho tenia moretes, suspiro al ver otra marca morada en la mandíbula de la rubia, la piel blanca de la chica hacia que los moretones fueran más visibles – su tobillo está bien, solo necesita reposo

-entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos – dijo Eleonor aliviada

-al parecer no, ¿Ed está bien? – pregunto Terry, Ed había caído junto con Candy, pero solo se había llevado un buen susto y uno que otro raspón

-ya está más tranquilo, pero quiere ver a Candy, ¿quieres que lo traiga? – pregunto la actriz insegura

Terry asintió con la cabeza, Eleonor salió de la habitación para ir por Ed, el castaño no estaba muy seguro que fuera buena idea dejar que Ed viera a Candy, pero se ponía en lugar de Ed, pensó lo preocupado que debía sentirse, le explicaría que Candy solo dormía y que aparte de los golpes estaba bien, escucho abrirse la puerta y vio a Ed asomarse tímidamente tras la falda de Eleonor, tenia lo ojos llorosos, pero no había llorado

-ven – dijo Terry al ver la inseguridad del niño

Ed camino hasta está al lado de Terry, dejo caer un lagrima que rodo por su mejilla - mamá está bien ¿verdad papito?

-claro Ed mami está bien, solo necesita dormir un poco – trato de usar su tono más tranquilo

-tengo miedo papito – susurro Ed y comenzó a llorar con un sentimiento tal que a Terry se le partió el corazón al ver así a su hijo, Terry tomo a Ed en sus brazos y lo abrazo, no sabía que mas hacer – tía Annie – dijo Ed entre sollozos – ella se durmió igual que mamá, tío Archie estaba muy triste porque ella no quería despertar, tía Annie no despertó papito – Ed se abrazo fuerte de Terry

-eso no va a pasarle tu mami Ed – contesto Terry con la voz quebrada por un nudo en su garganta

-¿puedo quedarme contigo hasta que mamá despierte? – pregunto Ed limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro

- claro mi niño – contesto, le un beso en la frete – esperaremos los dos juntos

- te amo papito – Ed beso en la mejilla a Terry

- también te amo Ed – dijo Terry abrazando de nuevo a Ed

El tiempo transcurrió lento para Terry, la noche seguía su paso y Candy no despertaba, no estaba tan preocupado por eso, el médico le había dicho que la chica iba a estar inconsciente por varias horas, lo que lo tenía inquieto era lo que había llevado a Candy a estar en aquel estado, Terry había notado que rubia comía poco… Le extraño en un principio pero supuso que Candy ya no tenía el mismo apetito de cuando era una chiquilla, saber que Candy había perdido el apetito por la tención de los últimos días lo hacía sentirse culpable, sabía que el tenia mucho que ver con la presión que había tenido que soportar la rubia en días recientes, tenía que mejorar su relación con Candy; tenía claro que aún faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar con su esposa, y él no podía seguir gritando y maldiciendo cada que Candy trababa de hacerlo, tenía que dejar que ella se explicara y tratar de entenderla… Y eso haría.

-Terry – escucho un suave murmullo – ¿Ed está bien? – era la voz de Candy

-Candy – Ed se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Terry, así que Terry tardo unos segundos es estar al lado de Candy - ¿estás bien? – pregunto con genuina preocupación - ¿necesitas algo?

- ¿Ed está bien? – volvió a preguntar

-claro Candy, Ed está perfecto, ¿tu como te sientes?

Candy sonrió, una sonrisa cansada – siento como si me hubiera ciado del padre árbol, me duele todo, creo que ahora si la hice buena – trató de bromear Candy, pero se sentía muy a dolorida para reír

-creo que fue más que si te calleras de un árbol pecosa - sonrió Terry, si Candy tenía ganas de bromear no estaba tan mal. Explico un poco de lo el médico le había dicho

-¿reposo? – pregunto Candy inconforme – no me sienta tan mal par eso – trato de incorporarse pero una molestia en su costado izquierdo no se lo permitió – ¡auch! – se quejo

- ¿lo ves? no estás en condiciones de levantarte, pediré que te traigan algo para que comas mientras descansa

-no es necesario Terry, no tengo hambre. Gracias

-comerás – sentencio Terry con una sonrisa, pero en un tono que no admitía replica. Candy supo que no había lugar para discutir… tendría que comer

La lluvia repiqueteaba insistentemente en la ventana, el sonido de la suave brisa golpeando el cristal y la tenue luz que acompaña a los cielos nublados lograban que el ambiente se sintiera liviano, las gotas se deslizaban lentas, trazando líneas serpenteantes sobre el cristal de la ventana. Candy se sentía algo somnolienta. Se aburría mortalmente enclaustrada en su habitación, pero aun no estaba en condiciones de levantarse, y su hinchado tobillo parecía no querer cooperar para que la rubia saliera de la cama

-mamita – entro Ed a la habitación, Candy sonrió al verlo entrar, las vistas de su hijo eran lo único que hacia un poco más llevadero su obligado reposo – estoy aburrido – dijo haciendo un puchero de fastidio, se subió a la cama y se recostó al lado de su madre

- yo también estoy aburrida – Candy imito el puchero de Ed – ¿qué haremos para remediarlo mi niño? – pregunto sonriendo

Ed negó con la cabeza – no lo sé

Después de pensárselo un rato Candy tuvo una buena idea – creo que ya sé que haremos – mando llamar a alguien de servicio y pidió que pararan unos bocadillos, planeaba hacer un día de campo, claro no el campo… uno ella no podía salir de la cama, y dos afuera estaba diluviando, tendrá que conformarse con estar en la habitación, pero confiaba que eso entretuviera a Ed lo suficiente

-¿y podemos contar historias? – preguntó Ed, que parecía emocionado con la idea de Candy

-claro que si, todas las que quieras – Candy se sentó a medias descansando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama

- así que aquí están – Terry entro a la habitación sonriendo. Ver a Candy y Ed juntos siempre lo ponía de buen humor

-papito – corrió Ed al encuentro de Terry – ven estamos haciendo un día de campo y contado historias

Terry levanto una ceja ante el comentario de Ed – ¿un día de campo? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona asomándose a sus labios

-no te burles Terry –le reprendió Candy – tal vez no sea un día de campo normal pero es un día de campo

-jamás dije que no lo fuera Candy – respondió Terry fingiendo seriedad - ¿y puedo unirme a ustedes?

-si – grito Ed eufórico abrazando a Terry – yo estaba por cantarle una historia a mama, me la conto mi tío Archie

Candy volteo los ojos… Archie no había perdido la costumbre de contar historias sobre misteriosos antepasados de los Andrew, seguro la historia que iba a contar Ed la mantendría despierta buena parte de la noche

Ed espero a que Terry se acomodara a los pies de cama para comenzar su historia – en la mansión de Lakewood hay una habitación terrible – empezó a narrar Ed – ahí – continuo Ed casi en susurro – aparece un antepasado de los Andrew…

Candy ya sabía por dónde iba, era la misma historia que alguna vez le habían contado a ella, intentaría ignorar la historia, eso era lo mejor para sus nervios, Candy nunca recibió de buen agrado esas historias que tenían que ver con antepasados y habitaciones oscuras. Ed continuaba su narración con nuevos detalles agregados, incluido el incidente que paso Candy en aquella habitación misteriosa, mientras esto pasaba la poca luz del día que se alcanzaba a filtrarse por el cielo aplomado, fue disminuyendo hasta dar paso a la noche

-bueno ahora me toca a mí – dijo Terry decido a impresionar con una gran historia de misterio

-espera papito – Ed se bajo de cama y empezó a correr el dosel de la cama de Candy – así se verá más misterioso – Ed era todo el carácter de Terry muy pocas cosas lo asustaban de verdad

- en el villa de los Grandchester de Escocia…

-¿donde tú y mamá pasaron un verano papito? - interrumpió Ed

Terry sonrió y Candy se ruborizo – si ahí mismo – prosigo Terry – vivió un el primo del segundo duque de Grandchester, por aquel tiempo los escoceses no se hallaban muy conformes con el dominio inglés – Terry también contaba la historia en susurros – así que según cuentan, los ancianos del pueblo hicieron todo lo posible por sacar a los ingleses de sus tierras… - Terry continuaba la historia y Candy no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomado - …y siempre en las noches con tormenta … como estas – Terry siguió contando la historia y Candy tuvo la certeza de que por lo menos ella no dormiría.

Ed bostezo hacía rato que habían cesado las historias de misterio – mami ya tengo sueño – dijo restregándose los ojos

-ven – Terry levanto al niño en brazos – vamos a la cama – Terry salió de la habitación

Candy se quedo sola… si bien no se podía decir que su relación con Terry era un lecho de rosas había mejorado bastante desde la caída de Candy, y aunque también era cierto que aun había cosas por aclarar ahora podían mantener conversaciones sin que ninguno de los dos gritara o se pusiera a llorar…

-Candy – entro Terry una vez más a la habitación – tenemos que hablar

- lo sé Terry – dijo Candy en un suspiro – ¿con que quieres empezar? – pregunto con la intención de contarle todo a Terry

- creo que soy quien debe empezar – Terry se meció el cabello – una vez me preguntaste si yo había amado a Susana… nunca la ame como a ti… nunca pude amarla, ni siquiera hice el intento – confeso Terry – me case con ella por despecho, porque estaba desesperado sin ti no tenía nada, sin ti no era nada, todo lo que logre hasta ese entonces solo había sido por ti, porque el amor que me unía a ti me obligaba a ser mejor, porque quería darte lo mejor, tú te merecías mucho más que eso… pero cuando te fuiste ya no tenía razones para seguir, me dio exactamente lo mismo estar con Susana o no estarlo

- se supone que debiste haberla amado Terry – susurro Candy

Terry camino hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Candy – y se supone que tú no debiste haberme dejado – le tomo la mano izquierda y beso los anillos que Candy llevaba en el dedo anular – ¿no? pero tu sentido del deber siempre gana, te sentías en deuda con Susana y por eso terminaste dejándome

-le debíamos mucho – Candy contuvo con un poco éxito un sollozo

Terry tomo suavemente el rostro de Candy entre sus manos – ahora yo te debo mucho mas a ti – susurro a su oído – me has dado lo más grande que tengo, Ed es lo mejor que me pudo haber dado la vida y eso solo te lo puedo agradecer a ti – dejo un dulce beso sobre la mejilla amoratada de Candy

-yo también tengo que agradecerte por Ed, sin ti jamás habría descubierto la dicha de ser madre – condujo su mano hasta posarla sobre la nuca de Terry jugueteo un poco con el cabello castaño que caía sobre sus dedos – a veces me costaba un poco creer que nuestro amor había dado frutos, era casi como un sueño – susurro Candy – solo me hacías falta tu

- ya estoy contigo Candy – Terry trago un nudo – vivamos nuestro sueño – lentamente cerro las distancia que separaba sus rostros y la beso, lenta y tiernamente fue ganando terreno con su caricia y Candy de a poco fue entregándose al beso de Terry; Candy soltó un leve quejido de dolor cuando Terry la apretó contra sí – lo siento – dijo cuando se separo de Candy – me deje llevar un poco ¿te lastime? – pregunto preocupado

Candy sonrió con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas – no, pero creo que aun estoy muy dolorida para un abrazo como ese – se acerco a Terry y beso brevemente sus labios, suspiro – ya me recuperare – dijo sonriente, pasaron por un momento de silencio, Terry jugueteaba distraída mente con las manos de Candy con leves roces - ¿quieres saber porque acepte el compromiso con Niel? – pregunto temerosa de la reacción de Terry

Negó con la cabeza – no, pero si tú me lo quieres contar yo te escucho – Terry mantuvo su mirada en la de Candy

-debo hacerlo – acaricio la línea de mandíbula de Terry – si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione creo que debemos dejar fuera las dudas

Terry sonrió tomo la mano con que Candy lo acariciaba y beso su palma – si es así te escucho…

Candy conto las presiones en las que se vio en vuelta, no intento justificarse solo se ciño a los hechos… Terry ya se imaginaba ciertas cosas, entendió que por un momento Candy cediera ante esas presiones, razono que ella no estaba bien emocionalmente y que también se sentía acorralada… suspiro varias veces para tragarse la rabia que sentía ante tales hechos… tenia rabia contra sí. Enjuagó con sus manos algunas de las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de Candy

-bien – sonrió para darle fuerza a Candy – dejemos eso atrás, ahora ya nada ni nadie importa solo estamos Ed, tu y yo

-gracias – dijo Candy dejando ir el aire contenido por la emoción

-gracias a ti pecosa – susurro Terry antes de darle un beso – y ahora descansa, necesitamos que ese tobillo sane pronto – se puso de pie algo renuente a dejar a Candy – descasa peca – se inclino para besar sus labios nuevamente y después salió por la puerta que unía su habitación con la de Candy…

Un nuevo comienzo eso era lo que planeaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa! como están?<strong>

**espero que bien mis queridas lectoras o lectores (aunque muy pocos niños siguen este tipo de lecturas)**

**desde mi lluvioso México les escribo... a pasado casi todo el mes(septiembre) lloviendo yo amo la lluvia pero ya fue mucho... y por cierto quien mas ama el otoño como yo?**

**me encanta el otoño... **

**saludos a todas no escribo mas por que ya es tarde son las 12:30am y pues esta belleza tiene que dormir je, je **

**las quiero pero eso ya lo saben, amiga Betk te extraño comunícate... **

**saludos a Puebla(México), Chile( me encanta en acento chileno), Venezuela(mucha fuerza), Chihuahua (México), Argentina( por una cabeza... me gusta mucho ese tango), Guatemala( arriba Guate), Guadalajara( Jalisco, México, Tlaquepaque pueblito...) y todos los lugares donde siguen esta historia ... yo soy de México, vivo en estado de Tamaulipas, aunque siempre que escucho que alguien menciona el estado de Jalisco digo "mi tierra" pero no soy jalisciense... je, je...**

**ahora si a la camita ...**

**cuídense mucho bye...**

**reviews por fa... **


End file.
